Jak and Daxter: The Last Charge
by EcoSeeker247
Summary: After surviving two wars, Paige Smith is ready for a break from adventure, but that break doesn't find her. Pulled into Jak X, she is thrown into the deadliest race against the most lethal opponents. Will she survive? Breaking Free Trilogy Book 3.
1. Up and Down

Okay! I know this is fast, but here's the first chapter of "The Last Charge", the final book in the Breaking Free Trilogy based on _Jak X_. I had started planning this one out while I was still writing "Fight the Power", so I pretty much know how the plot's going to go. If you haven't already, I suggest you go back and read "Living in Sin" and "Fight the Power" before reading this one. This is just the introduction, but it should get into the actual events of the game ina couple of chapters or so. With that in mind, enjoy! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and side plots are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p><em>Some mornings were harder to wake up to than others, which was certainly the case in the Franklin household. <em>

_ "Ugh," Paige Smith groaned as the sunlight shined right into the room where she was sleeping. She yawned and stretched her arms over her head as she opened her eyes. That was the first time in a long time that she had gotten a good night's rest, especially after her most recent brush with a certain demolition duo. _

_ "Morning, Paige!" Paige's best friend, Anna Franklin, greeted just a tad bit too cheerfully as she burst into the room. _

_ "Ugh," Paige groaned again, "Hi, Anna. What time is it?" _

_ Anna glanced over at the closest alarm clock. "Ten thirty," she reported, "Want to go to Dunkin Donuts and get breakfast quickly? I'll drive and then drop you off at home." _

_ Paige yawned again. "Sounds good," she said, "I'm going to go take a shower." She threw the blankets off as she got up and hobbled over to the bathroom. As soon as she was gone, Anna dropped her perky attitude and picked up Paige's copy of Jak 3, deciding that breakfast would be a good way to ask her about everything. _

_ Once the girls were on their way, Anna turned up the radio in the car and just occasionally glanced over at Paige, who was staring out the window. "How are you feeling?" she asked, "Do your scrapes still sting?" _

_ Paige shook their head. "Nah, they're fine," she assured her, "So I thought I heard your TV last night. Were you up watching something?" _

_ Anna paled for a second. "Sort of," she lied. _

_ "Sort of?" Paige echoed. _

_ Anna nodded. _

_ Ten minutes later, the two of them pulled up outside Dunkin Donuts, and Anna cut the engine just as they went inside. After ordering bagels and buying orange juice, they took one of the seats in the furthest corner of the whole place. "Anna Franklin's putting us all the way in the boondocks?" Paige asked jokingly, "What's up with that?" _

_ That was when the air at the table suddenly changed, and Paige noticed the serious expression on her friend's face. "Anna?" she asked, "What's wrong?" _

_ Anna sliced her bagel in half and raised one half of it to her mouth. Once she was finished chewing to steel herself, she sighed. "Look, Paige," she began, "I wasn't completely honest with you when you asked about the TV. It was on, but I wasn't watching something." _

_ Paige cocked an eyebrow as she drank some orange juice. "Then what were you doing?" she inquired. _

_ Anna took another deep breath. God, this was about to get awkward. Reaching into her purse, she took out Jak 3 and slapped it on the table. "I got curious about this game," she explained, "So I went to play it again for a while, but then a message addressing the Guardian of Mar popped up." Paige's mouth hung open in shock as her face turned pale, and Anna knew now that her friend wouldn't be able to deny anything. _

_ "W-what?" she gasped, "A message for the Guardian of Mar? What did it say?" _

_ With that, Anna leaped up from her seat. "AHA!" she cried triumphantly, pointing at Paige, "I knew you were involved with that somehow. You didn't even ask who the Guardian of Mar was. You know who it is already. It's you!" _

_ Paige was thunderstruck at first. She didn't know what to say, and she knew there was no way she could deny it. "I…well…umm…" she stammered, but Anna ran right over her. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me you were sucked into the game somehow?" she demanded, "Was that what made you change last year? Before you decided to come out with us that night?" _

_ "Anna, Anna!" Paige jumped in, "Slow down. How…how'd you figure out I was sucked into both Jak II and 3?" _

_ "It's crazy, I know," Anna replied, "But it seems like the only possibility. I mean, the Guardian of Mar? How else could you have gotten that title other than actually being stuck in the game?" Paige froze. She had to admit that Anna had a point, but she never thought anybody would find out about what she had done in Haven City. _

_ "Why didn't you tell me about this sooner?" Anna asked, sitting down once again. _

_ "I…didn't think anyone would believe me," Paige whispered, still in shock, "But it looks like you do." _

_ "You should have said something! You don't know who will believe you! Besides, the voice I heard wanted me to pass on a message to you." _

_ "What message?" Paige asked warily. _

_ But Anna was grinning mischievously. "I'll tell you," she said, "But first, you have to let me in on your adventures. Wouldn't it be cool if we went on one together? I mean, we'd be inside a videogame! How badass is that?" _

_ Paige hesitated for a minute. It wasn't that she didn't want Anna involved in this, but getting sucked into the Jak and Daxter games had its high and low points. While it was pretty cool interacting with the game characters, the danger level was also much higher, and if you died, that was it. No second chances. Paige was thankful every day that she hadn't been killed in either adventure, though she had come very close a few times. "Uhh, Anna?" she started, but didn't finish. _

_ "Come on, Paige!" Anna whined, "Just tell me! I promise I won't laugh." _

_ "It's not that," Paige insisted, "It's just…I don't really want to talk about them." She looked away, refusing to see the look of anger and hurt on her friend's face. _

_ "You don't want me involved in any of this, do you?" Anna asked. She wasn't about to cry, but she considered herself to be Paige's best friend. They usually told each other everything. Or so Anna thought. _

_ "It's not that," Paige repeated, "Anna…being sucked into a videogame isn't always fun. I made a lot of enemies both times, and I was nearly killed during many of the boss battles. When the game becomes reality, it's a lot different. I don't want anything bad to happen to you." _

_ "So then we'll make sure we're not killed!" Anna reasoned, remembering how the mysterious voice had told her that she could become a part of the adventure if she wished. Well, she wanted to be a part of them now. _

_ "Anna!" Paige cried, "It's not that simple! I mean, it has its perks, but-" _

_ "I get it, Paige!" Anna snapped, "You want to keep that stupid Guardian of Mar title to yourself. You're so selfish sometimes! You've always only thought about yourself!" _

_ Now Paige was getting angry. "I'm selfish?" she echoed, "I'M selfish? You're the one being selfish! I'm trying to prevent you from getting hurt and you're still insisting on traveling into a videogame! Don't you understand the dangers of doing it?" _

_ "You apparently don't, seeing as how you still went after the first adventure," Anna mumbled. _

_ "I didn't have a choice!" Paige snapped. _

_ "There's always a choice, Paige," Anna spat, "You didn't have to play Jak 3, but you did." Before Paige could say anything else, Anna was already getting up from the table and clearing her stuff away. _

_ "Anna!" Paige yelled, "You know what? I'm not going to fight with you over this anymore. You can believe whatever you want, but I'm telling you this for your own good." _

_ "Then I guess you'll never know what message I was supposed to give you," Anna hissed, "Come on. If you're finished eating, I'll drive you home." _

_ "That's not fair," Paige growled, "That message might be from the Precursors! You can't keep that a secret from me!" _

_ "Then you should just tell me about your adventures!" _

_ Paige remained silent, and Anna smirked in victory. _

_ "Yeah, that's what I thought," she said, "You can't expect me to give you information when you won't do the same for me." _

_ Paige had to admit that Anna had a point, but still. "Whatever," she said, "This is stupid. I want to go home." _

_ The car ride back to Paige's house was awkward, neither girl saying much to each other. Paige couldn't believe that Anna thought she was being selfish. She was just trying to protect her friend. _

_ As soon as Anna pulled up to her friend's front door, Paige climbed out and grabbed her bag at the last minute, for Anna was already shutting the door and taking off down the street. "Oh, that's really mature, Anna!" Paige shouted after her. She glanced down at her copy of Jak 3 and sighed. What message did the Precursors have for her? And what did this mean for her friendship with Anna? They had had arguments in the past, but they were usually able to smooth things over quickly. This time, however, felt different. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>One year later…<strong>_

The wind rushed past my ears as I kept my eyes focused on the go-kart track in front of me. Up ahead, I could see my friends getting ahead of me, and I picked up the pace a little bit as I rushed to catch up with them. I couldn't help but laugh as we all tried to push past each other. Eventually, I turned the wheel to the right as I slid past Rochelle, her boyfriend, Matt, and our other friend, Sam. Behind us, my sisters, Alana and Tracy, were also racing as Dad tried to get in front of them. Our father was a big NASCAR fan, so he loved racing of any kind. I guess it ran in the family.

Right now, we were all having fun at a company picnic for my mom's job, and they had chosen the park with a go-kart track. I had invited Rochelle, Matt, and Sam, and I could see they were enjoying themselves, too.

Suddenly, an alarm buzzed, signaling the end of this particular race, and Matt pumped his fist into the air as he sped in front of me and claimed first place. "Woohoo!" he cheered.

"Nice job, Matt!" Rochelle cheered as we all took off our helmets and climbed out of the go-karts.

"Haven't done that in a while," Matt sighed, "So, you guys want to go for another round or take a break?"

"Let's take a break," Sam suggested, fixing her ponytail.

"Want to get food?" I asked, "There's a concession stand over there."

"Sounds good," Matt replied, and he led the way as we went to buy junk food. After piling up on hot dogs, nachos, and soda, we took a seat at one of the square tables and began to dig in.

"I'm so glad we could all meet up like this," Sam mused.

"We've got to stick together," I retorted, poking her in the shoulder.

Rochelle laughed and was just kissing Matt's cheek when she suddenly glanced over his shoulder. "Hey look, Anna's here," she announced, and we all turned our heads to see Anna walking in with a few friends of her own.

"Anna?" Sam asked. I concentrated on my hot dog, but out of the corner of my eye, I could see her staring over at our table.

"What's she doing here?" Matt asked.

"I don't think she's here for Mrs. Smith's company picnic," Rochelle commented, "Maybe she's just here on her own."

"And you two still aren't speaking, huh?" Sam questioned, facing me.

"Nope," I confirmed, taking a large sip of soda, "It's almost been a year now."

"What happened between you two, anyway?" Matt asked, "It was really out of the blue that you two stopped talking to each other. You never said why, though."

_She got angry with me because I didn't want her getting sucked into the Jak and Daxter games, _I thought, shaking my head. "It's not important," I lied, "Just stupid stuff."

After the infamous fight last year, I had been right in thinking that this wouldn't blow over right away. Anna had completely ignored me in school, so I had begun hanging out with our other friends more. Anna, on the other hand, went on to find new friends, and she hadn't spoken to Rochelle, Matt, or Sam, either, even after we all graduated high school and began college. I felt a tiny stab of guilt for not telling her about my adventures, but she was also wrong to attack me the way she did. I was surprised she didn't tell anyone my secret in retaliation, so I supposed I had to give her credit there.

"You don't have to worry, Paige," Rochelle said, "They're not coming over here."

"Please," I scoffed, "I'm not even thinking about her. If she wants to be immature, let her. I'm not going to deal with it." Matt just shook his head.

I stole a glance at Anna, who was whispering to her friends before smirking at me and walking away with them. I just stared right back at her until she was gone.

"Paige!"

I turned to see my sisters racing towards me. I couldn't believe how much they had grown these past two years. "Hey," I greeted, "What's going on?"

"All this racing is making me want to play _Jak X_," Alana panted as she took her helmet off.

"Want to play later?" Tracy asked, "Paige still hasn't gotten around to it." _Because I'd like a break from adventure for a while, _I thought, but I would never say that out loud.

"Well…" I started, "Sure. Why not?" Hopefully, nothing would happen this time around.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on that day…<strong>_

"Actually," Alana groaned as she held her hands up to her stomach, "Ix-nay on the X Jak-ay."

"Why?" I asked as I finished setting it up, "Are you okay?"

Alana shook her head. "I think I'm going to be sick," she said, "I must have eaten too much at the picnic today." She suddenly bolted up from the ground and rushed towards the nearest bathroom. I got up and followed her.

"Mom! Dad!" I cried, "Alana's sick!"

And with that, Mom, Dad, and Tracy all rushed to the bathroom to help Alana. "It's okay," I whispered as I stroked her hair, "Just get in bed and rest."

"But I want to play!" she moaned.

"Not in your condition, you're not playing," Tracy chided.

"We can play when you're feeling better," I said, "I'm going to go shut off the game." Alana nodded as she continued to throw up in the bathroom sink.

I bounded downstairs, where I saw that _Jak X _had made it to the main menu. _Let's shut this off, shall we? _I thought, but as I was going to do just that, I suddenly felt a shock from the game console itself. _Wait a minute, _I thought. I had never been shocked before getting sucked into a game, which could only mean one thing, even if this was one time I wasn't ready for it.

_The Precursors! _I thought, _Wait, I'm going back! _

Without my own volition, I felt the pain subside as I let the darkness take over.

* * *

><p>Unlike the other times I had woken up in the <em>Jak and Daxter <em>universe, I felt rain hit my face as I opened my eyes and sat up in a rush. I was in the Port of Haven City, and the waters churned violently as a storm raged through the city. Everything looked neat, which made me assume that Haven City had been officially reformed after both wars. _I wonder how much time has passed since the last war, _I thought.

I steadied myself as I leaned on the wall for support, and I spotted the Naughty Ottsel in the distance. With that, I began to head over there, stumbling a little bit, but marching on all the same. What would everyone say when they saw I was back? I was sure they knew somehow; the Precursors had assured me that they would know. _Almost there, _I thought, watching as the Naughty Ottsel grew bigger and bigger with each step.

Once I was outside, I tentatively pushed the door open, and as I stepped inside the bar, the music stopped as all the patrons turned to face me. I could make out all the usual suspects: Jak, Dax, Keira, Torn, Ashelin, Tess, Eileen, and David. For a minute, we all just stared at each other, but then, they all broke out into smiles.

"Welcome back!" they shouted at the same time.

For a second, I was overwhelmed by this warm greeting, but once I moved a little further into the saloon, I breathed a sigh of relief. "I'm back!" I announced. I wondered how everyone had been doing since the last war, and most of all, had Keira and Torn found out about Jak and Ashelin's kiss? It didn't seem like it, but I knew now wasn't the time to ask.

"Onin saw you coming back," Keira reported as I moved forward to hug everyone, "She's kept in contact with the Precursors since last year."

"Typical Onin," I said, shivering as Tess, who was still in her ottsel form, reached for a towel and wrapped it around me.

"You must be freezing," she quipped, "Just sit here, and we'll get you something warm to drink."

"Thanks, Tess," I thanked her in a trembling voice. I glanced over at the demolition duo as they moved to stand next to me.

"Welcome back, toots!" Daxter greeted as he still walked around in his pants, a gift from the Precursors.

"Hey, Dax!" I replied as I accepted a hot cup of tea from Tess, "Thanks."

"How've you been?" Jak asked in his usual husky voice as he patted my shoulder.

"Pretty good, thanks," I assured him, "How about you?" The last time I had left Jak, he was still coping with his father, Damas's, death. I sighed as I remembered that day like it was yesterday.

"It's been an interesting year, that's for sure," Jak replied, "We got your note from last year. Taking off mysteriously again." He shook his head.

"Sorry," I apologized, "But I had to leave. I told you I'd be back."

"And you are," Eileen piped up, "It's good to have you back, Paige."

I looked around at all my friends. "Yeah," I agreed, "It's good to be back."


	2. Invitations

All right! Here's the next chapter of "The Last Charge"! Thanks to everyone who read, reviewed, favorited, and alerted so far! I'm looking forward to writing this story! :) By the way, for everyone wondering if I'm going to do a story for the Lost Frontier, the answer is probably not. If anything, I may do a one-shot, but not a full blown story.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and side plots are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p>"So how's everything where you are?" David asked once I was completely dry a little while later, having received spare clothing from some of the others. At that moment, we were all sitting in one of the larger booths near the back of the Naughty Ottsel.<p>

"Busy," I admitted, "But it's good to be back." I wasn't about to admit that I hadn't been ready to return to the _Jak and Daxter _universe yet. I was back now, and I was going to make the best of it.

"You didn't really miss much," Keira said, "We mostly just rebuilt Haven and Spargus."

"And it looks very nice," I complimented, giving everyone a warm smile.

"Thanks," Ashelin thanked me in response, "We haven't heard any movement from the Wasteland, so there probably won't be another Metal Head war anytime soon." _So then why'd I get sent here again? _I thought, _Unless something else is going to happen instead._

"And if there is," Daxter piped up, "_I _know how to take care of it!" He sipped some of his drink.

"Oh, Daxter!" Tess sighed, laughing as she used one of her paws to brush some hair out of her eyes.

"So how's the furry life been treating you, Tess?" I asked her. I was curious as to how she had adjusted to being an ottsel over this last year.

"Not too bad, thanks," Tess replied happily, preening as she scratched behind Daxter's ears. I just smiled at the two of them.

Jak glanced down at his empty glass and said, "I'm going to go get another drink."

"I'll go with you," I decided, "Thanks again for the tea, Tess. It really helped."

"No problem," Tess assured me, going back to cuddling with Dax as Jak and I got up to go to the bar. I took a deep breath as we both refilled our glasses.

"So how've you been?" I asked in a serious tone, "Really?"

"I think I've gotten used to being Mar by now," Jak whispered to me, "Now that I've finished what the Precursors wanted me to do. I see what Onin meant when she said she was proud of what I did. I guess she was young when I was building the city." I just nodded, listening to every word he said.

"And before you ask," he continued before I could open my mouth, "I've pretty much learned to deal with what happened to Damas." He gripped his glass as he said this, and I just patted his shoulder.

"Jak," I whispered.

"It's fine," he told me, "Really." I nodded; when Jak said he was fine, he meant it.

"There's something I wanted to ask you," I began, "Did you ever tell Keira about…you know…" I found myself blushing a little bit as I had flashbacks to Jak and Ashelin's kiss in the desert.

"No," Jak replied, shaking his head, "And Torn still doesn't know, either."

I raised my eyebrows. "What about Daxter and Sig?" I pressed, "Did they mention anything?"

"Not to my knowledge," Jak said, "I don't think they'd give me up like that. If anything, Sig would let me fall on my own ass." He chuckled weakly.

"You're not going to tell, are you?" he asked.

"Of course not," I assured him, "It's not my place to tell."

"Well, thanks for not telling," Jak thanked me. Even though I felt wrong about it, I nodded anyway.

"No problem," I whispered.

* * *

><p>When the rain died down a little bit later, I got up and decided to pay a visit to Onin. Maybe she knew what message I was supposed to receive from the Precursors, since Anna never told me. I sighed as I thought about my ex-best friend.<p>

When I arrived in the newly built Bazaar, however, I found myself getting lost; nothing looked familiar to me. _Never thought I'd feel like that again, _I thought as I began to try and find my way around.

"Need any help?"

I whipped around as David jogged towards me. "Yes, thank you," I replied, "This new Bazaar is completely unfamiliar to me."

"I was one of the ones to help Onin and Pecker rebuild the Bazaar after the war ended," David explained to me, "As penance."

"Penance?" I asked.

"Yeah," David said as he ran his hand through his hair, "You remember how I was back in the day."

Oh, yeah. I definitely remembered how he was. He had once been a Krimzon Guard who viewed Jak as an "Eco Freak" not unlike Erol. Ashelin and I had eventually managed to convince him otherwise, and he joined us at the Underground after I shot him in the arm in self-defense. Things had been awkward for a while, but he had forgiven me after a while.

"You've definitely changed," I mused, "That's good."

"That Onin, though," David said thoughtfully, "She seems to know everything about everyone." He shuddered. "It's a little creepy, actually."

"She's one of the wisest women in the city," I replied, even though I knew what he meant. Even when I had first met her two years ago, she had that uncanny ability to read my soul despite not knowing me too well.

"I know, but there are some things I wish she didn't know about me," David retorted cryptically. I decided not to ask him what he was talking about, for it was clear he wasn't referring to his Krimzon Guard days. In that moment, I realized I still didn't know too much about David's life before I met him in the Krimzon Guard. He never really spoke about it, unlike Eileen, whose history I was familiar with.

"There's her tent now," he announced, and I took it in with fascination once more. We both pushed the flaps aside as we entered the structure, and like always, Onin sat on the floor as she meditated, with Pecker faithfully sitting on her hat.

"Onin says it is good to see you again, Guardian of Mar," Pecker translated as soon as he noticed we were in the room.

"It's good to be back," I admitted, sighing as David hung towards the exit.

"Onin?" I began, "I have to ask you something. Do the Precursors have any messages for me?"

Pecker suddenly looked annoyed, which didn't faze me, for some reason. He always looked like that around Daxter. "That was over a year ago!" he huffed, not translating for Onin, "And you still didn't get it? Where have you been?"

"_Sorry_," apologized, "It's just that my ex-friend never told me what it was. We stopped speaking to each other."

Onin suddenly paled. "What's wrong?" I pressed.

But before she could answer, both she and Pecker turned to David, who was still standing in the corner. "Onin says that you have come a long way in these last few years," Pecker translated while he stared at the Freedom League guard, "But do not let your guard down."

"Why?" David asked.

"You must have your wits about you at all times, David. That's all Onin is going to say."

"Well, _that _doesn't help," David muttered, "Let's go, Paige." We began to walk out of the tent when Pecker translated one more message for me.

"Onin says you two may need each other more than you think. And that message didn't take a year!"

From behind us, Onin clapped her hands impatiently, releasing blue smoke into Pecker's face. It was clear that she didn't say the last part. The whole time, both of us had to wonder what she meant.

* * *

><p><em><strong>One week later…<strong>_

"So this is the new Palace, huh?" I asked Keira as she, Eileen, and I walked over there. In the last week, I had gotten readjusted to living in Haven City, and the citizens didn't give me or Jak quite as many looks as they used to. They must have finally realized we were harmless, so they backed off.

"Yeah," Keira answered, "You see it's not as tall as the old one was. Ashelin ordered the construction workers to build it that way just in case…" _Just in case someone tried to blow it up again, probably, _I thought.

"You guys have any idea why we're being called here?" Eileen asked. Keira and I shrugged.

"I hope it's not another war," I said, and I watched Keira's worried expression. In that moment, my stomach turned at the fact that she still had no clue about Jak and Ashelin. Would she ever find out?

"What's going on, Ashelin?" Eileen asked as soon as the three of us had met up with her, Jak, Dax, Torn, Samos, Tess, and David.

"Look what just came in the mail," Ashelin replied, slapping a letter down on the large table we were sitting at. I reached for it and took a piece of paper out as Keira and Eileen crowded around me to read it.

"_To Governor Praxis and friends,_" I began, "_You have been cordially invited to the reading of Krew's last will and testament in Kras City. Light supper and a toast to follow. No RSVP is necessary. This will take place in two days, and your group pass for the ferry has been included. I hope to see you here, and I promise it will be worth your while. Sincerely, a friend._" I put the invitation down in shock as Keira and Eileen gasped as well.

"_Krew?_" Keira spat, "Kras City?"

"Last will and testament?" Eileen added, her face going pale, "And a ferry?" I remembered her history of selling drugs between Haven and Kras, but there seemed to be another reason she was getting nervous.

"Yep," Torn replied in his usual voice, "We don't know what to make of this, either."

"I didn't know Krew had dealings in Kras City," I piped up. I had heard a lot about Kras City, but still hadn't visited it.

"Not as much as here," Ashelin explained, "I'm really not sure about this, though. Remember what happened with Krew two years ago?"

"How could I forget?" Jak asked bitterly, "He was the reason Paige and I were banished!"

"Who's this 'friend'?" Daxter asked cautiously.

"They seem to assume that we've decided to go," Samos added, picking up the pass for the ferry.

"Maybe you should just go," Tess suggested, "See what this is all about so that you'll never have to worry about it again."

"But it's _Krew_," Ashelin insisted, "And we weren't his friends."

"It was just a suggestion," Tess said, shrugging.

"Think he left us anything?" Torn asked.

"Hard to say," Ashelin muttered.

"Why are we being invited to Kras, though?" David inquired, "Why not here?"

"I guess whoever this is lives in Kras," I answered, nodding at him, but he still didn't look convinced.

"I guess we'll find out more when we're there," Torn said, "Maybe we should go. We'll just keep on guard the whole time."

I glanced at David again, remembering the message Onin had passed on to us. "I'm in," I declared, "If nobody else is."

"Fine," Ashelin sighed, "We'll go. But as soon as I find anything suspicious, we're out of there."

"I'll stay and look after the Naughty Ottsel," Tess decided, and she and Daxter shared a kiss, "Good luck in Kras City."

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning…<strong>_

"I don't feel good about this," David whispered to me and Eileen as we made our way over to the Haven City transport in the Port that would take us to the ferry.

"You should have stayed if you felt uncomfortable," Eileen whispered in return.

David chuckled. "We're all in this together," he said, "I wasn't about to let you all go ahead without me."

"I hope this is quick," I added, though I felt a small thrill of excitement over stepping foot in a brand new city.

"Come on, guys!" Ashelin called out to us, and we hurried to keep up. I secured my hat on top of my head so that it wouldn't get blown away by the wind.

After riding the transport for a while, we finally arrived at the ferry heading for Kras City. All we could see in front of us was ocean, and Eileen gulped for a second. "Eileen?" I asked her, "You okay?"

"I don't think I can do this," she stammered, "I'm afraid of open water." She shivered, and I suddenly had a flashback to Damas's funeral, where I noticed she had only placed her flowers by one of the torches. She hadn't stepped near the sea.

"Showers and bathtubs are fine," she added, "But oceans…I can't."

"Shh," I whispered, "Maybe you should stay in Haven."

"No," Eileen declined, "I have to get over my fear somehow. I want to go to Kras."

"Everything okay back there?" Torn asked from the deck of the boat.

"We're fine!" I shouted. I then lowered my voice to a stage whisper.

"Just take some deep breaths," I said encouragingly, "You'll be fine." Eileen did so, and she began to relax a little bit, but only a little bit.

"I'm staying inside," she decided, practically running onto the ship and sealing herself inside while the rest of us stood on the deck.

"Is she okay?" Torn asked me in a low voice.

"She's afraid of open water," I told him, "But she's trying to get over it."

"I hope this trip doesn't last too long," he replied, and I shrugged, "Everyone's on edge here."

Suddenly, the horn on the top of the ferry blared, and with a lurch, we began to exit the dock and head out into the ocean. Eileen didn't emerge from her hiding spot the whole time, and for the first time, none of us could think of anything to say to each other.

We sailed for hours as we noticed there was nothing but water surrounding us. _Eileen would be freaking out right now, _I thought, _I wonder what happened to make her so afraid of water._

"I wonder what we'll find here," Keira said, breaking the silence as she glanced over Samos's shoulder. He was staring down at the invitation from the mysterious friend.

"This is very curious, indeed," Samos agreed as he took out another piece of paper we had appeared to overlook the previous day, "Who's Rayn?" I tuned them out as I stepped away from them to stand next to Jak, Daxter, and David, who were staring up ahead from the very tip of the bow.

"I can't believe we'll be in Kras in a few hours," Jak sighed, "What is this all about?"

"Guess we'll find out," I replied as I rested my hands on the railing.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later…<strong>_

I was getting ready to fall asleep on a bench somewhere on the deck when I suddenly heard Dax's voice. "Land ho!" he cried, and I bolted up from where I was sitting as I ran to go meet him. Soon, we all were standing at the bow.

"Is that Kras up ahead?" I asked in amazement.

"Yep," Ashelin confirmed, "One of the few cities besides Haven and Spargus to be untouched by the Metal Heads."

"Wow," I whispered as I took in the futuristic buildings. Kras appeared to be set on a number of different islands. Despite my misgivings from the previous day, I couldn't help but feel fascinated by this city. I couldn't wait to check it out. The others looked up as well. I was sure they had heard things about Kras City before, but had never visited until now.

Our ferry slowly pulled into the docks, and Eileen finally emerged from inside the boat. She took cautious steps as she did so. "I remember frequenting these docks all the time," she whispered to me, "This is where all the drug dealers used to meet up. I always stayed as far away from the water as possible, though…" I nodded. I was surprised she was speaking so freely about her seedy past, but maybe she felt like she had to point it out to me.

Once the boat was completely still, we carefully stepped off, walked through the boat terminal for a few minutes, and finally entered the city itself, where the citizens strolled about and cars raced through the streets. I could feel adrenaline coursing through my veins, and that recklessness I had developed for a while in the first war was coming back to me.

"Paige!" I heard Dax shout at me, and I opened my eyes as I realized I had accidentally stepped into the middle of the street. At the same time, a group of what looked like racing cars were speeding right towards me.

"Paige!" Jak yelled next, "Get back on the sidewalk!"

Before the cars could hit me, I was already scrambling out of the crosswalk as the traffic light turned red. I counted two cars, each of them carrying two men, as they stopped right in front of us. In the first car sat a man with a red robe, yellow gloves, and black hair. He just took in all of us with an unreadable expression on his face as he raised a cigarette to his lips and lit it. "Hey, newcomers!" one of the other men shouted, grinning.

The red-robed man just looked us up and down. "Terribly sorry for almost running you over," he apologized in a strange accent. He took another drag from his cigarette, and since I was the closest one to him after my near death experience, he blew the smoke into my face. I waved it away as his gaze lingered for just a tad bit too long before glancing at Jak in the same way.

"No problem," I muttered. Who were these guys? And why were they looking at us like this?

"Can we help you?" Ashelin asked in a terse voice.

The traffic light turned green, and the cars behind them began honking when they wouldn't move right away. "Shut up back there!" one of the other men snapped.

The man in the red robe smirked as his gaze shifted over to the rest of our group. In that moment, his eyes widened, almost in recognition. "Lloyd?" he asked, shocking the rest of us, "Is that you?"

We all faced David, who was doing his best not to stare at the car. Instead, he was hiding behind Eileen, who was shooting him a confused stare. "David?" Jak asked sharply.

"Come on, guys," David said, "Let's get out of here. Come on!" He began briskly walking away, and confused, we did the same.

"I didn't know you were here!" the mysterious, accented man called after us, smirking as he and his men finally began driving again. They whooped and cheered as they drove past, their leader blowing another cloud of smoke at us.

"Who the hell was that?" Torn demanded, glaring at David.

"How do you know that guy?" Keira also asked.

"Can we just go, please?" David growled.

"David?" I asked again.

"Don't," he hissed, and with that, we began trying to find a way to the hotel our mysterious friend had given us the address for. Kras City was about to get interesting.

Twenty minutes later, we managed to find the hotel, which was a pretty nice one. The receptionist seemed to be expecting us already, for she was already directing us to the top floor, which apparently was all for us.

"We are a pretty big group," David tried to joke, but we weren't having it. I didn't like how secretive he had gotten.

"Really, though," Samos harrumphed, "Who was that man that addressed you back there?"

"Don't worry about it," David assured us, "That's my problem, not yours."

I thought about the red-robed man's piercing gaze, and I felt a shiver go down my spine. Why was I getting the distinct feeling that that wasn't the last time we would see him?


	3. Drop of Poison

Righto! Here's the next chapter of "The Last Charge"! Thanks again for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and side plots are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later…<strong>_

After a few more minutes of relaxing and unpacking, I glanced over at Keira, Ashelin, and Eileen. "I'm finished unpacking!" I announced to them.

"Good," Keira said, "Want to look around town for a little bit? See what's here?"

"That's not a bad idea," Eileen replied, nodding as she got up from her bed.

"I'm still suspicious of everything," Ashelin declared, "The reading of Krew's will? The fact that David somehow knew those men near the docks?"

"That was strange, wasn't it?" I asked, shrugging, "I guess he'll tell us in time."

"I've never seen him that jumpy before," Eileen added thoughtfully, "I felt so bad for him."

"Tomorrow night, everything will be revealed," Keira said, "Come on, let's go."

We gathered our bags, and after telling our friends that we were going out for a little bit, we left the hotel and began walking through the streets. Everything was so busy here! At least, much busier than Haven. The whole time, watched as Keira and Ashelin, while being friendly, still kept their distance from each other. Jak had said that Keira still didn't know about the kiss, so I figured they were just being rivals, as always.

"This is some city, huh?" Keira asked as she looked around at the tall buildings, "Much different from Sandover, Haven, and Spargus."

"Much busier, I can tell you that much," Eileen agreed.

"It's cool," I commented.

Suddenly, all four of us heard honking horns not unlike the welcoming committee from earlier, and we looked up as a few people going joyriding passed us. "Go home, Havenites!" they jeered, throwing a bottle of beer at us.

"Hey! Watch it!" Ashelin snapped at them, but they only laughed as they drove off.

"Who were those guys?" Keira gasped as she jumped back to avoid the splash, "And how did they know we were from Haven?"

"It hasn't even been a day and we're already being told to leave," I growled.

"Do you guys want to go back to the hotel?" Eileen asked.

"Not yet," Ashelin declined, "We're not going to let some assholes scare us off."

"I just don't want any more beer being thrown at us," Keira said.

"We'll stick together," I told her, "Don't worry, nothing else will happen."

"I see a bar across the street," Eileen pointed out, "Want to go get drinks?"

"Sure," Ashelin agreed, "Come on, let's go."

We crossed the street and approached the bar, named the Bloody Hook from the Precursor writing on top. We stepped inside, admiring the large fish tank in the corner. There weren't that many lights inside, and quite a few people stared at us as we entered. Somehow, they could tell we weren't from Kras. We all just followed Ashelin as she held her head up and didn't allow the stares to bother her. She picked a booth near the fish tank, and we all sat down as we ordered drinks for the time being.

"Well, this isn't so bad," Keira mused, glancing around. People were still staring, but not as much as before.

"Yeah, we're fine," Ashelin assured her, and I felt my stomach tie up in knots over what had happened in the desert. The waitress returned with our drinks, and we proceeded to sip them slowly.

"This isn't a bad bar," I commented, "I like the fish tank."

"Isn't it cool?" Eileen piped up.

I was just about to say something else when Keira suddenly fixed her gaze on a booth right across from us. "What's up, Keira?" I asked.

"That booth over there," she replied, "Aren't those the guys who almost hit you this morning, Paige?"

The rest of us followed her gaze and saw she was right. "Yeah," I said, "Those guys that David somehow knows."

"They're looking over here," Ashelin mumbled, "Stop looking at them."

"Maybe they're staring because of Paige's ears?" Eileen suggested.

"That may be one thing," I conceded, "Another might be that we're from out of town. And we know David."

"Oh, great," Ashelin growled, "They're coming over here now."

Sure enough, the man in the red robe was whipping out another cigarette as he and his friends approached our table. Did he ever stop smoking? "Well, well," he began in his accent as his group stopped in front of us, "What do we have here?" _It's the strangest thing, _I thought, _But this guy eerily reminds me of Erol._

He didn't wait for us to answer before nodding to the three men behind him. "This is Cutter, Shiv, and Edje," he introduced, pointing to them one by one as they each nodded, "And I'm Razer. You ladies look like you could use a tour around town." He smirked as his three friends just snickered to themselves. _Ugh, _I thought, _Are they hitting on us?_

"We're fine, thanks," Keira piped up, sipping some more of her drink.

"Oh, but I insist," Razer insisted nonchalantly.

"So do we," Eileen retorted, chuckling a little bit.

Razer looked annoyed for a second before smiling and raising the cigarette to his lips again. "Well, if you should change your mind, we'll be waiting right here," he said, glancing at me as he blew more smoke into my face.

"Can you stop doing that, please?" I asked, waving the thick cloud away. _If that's his way of trying to be seductive, then he's failing miserably, _I thought.

Razer chuckled. "I rather like seeing your face every time I do that," he replied. I frowned in response.

"Well, I'd still like to breathe a little bit," I growled as I continued to wave the smoke out of my face.

"No matter," Razer said, "You'll be welcomed into this city in no time. And give your friend Lloyd my regards." He pushed a folded and taped up piece of paper across the table towards Eileen before stamping out his cigarette and walking away, followed by Cutter, Shiv, and Edje, before we could ask just how he and David were acquainted.

"What's that?" Ashelin asked as Eileen picked up the sealed note and studied it.

"It's for David," Eileen answered, "But what's inside, I don't know."

"Let's get out of here," Keira suggested, and with that, we paid for our drinks and exited the Bloody Hook, passing by Razer's table on the way out. As we made our way out the door, I glanced over my shoulder as Razer puffed on yet another cigarette as he grinned wolfishly at me.

* * *

><p>By the time we returned to the hotel, we noticed the others huddled around in the living room. "Everything okay?" I asked. Torn, Jak, Daxter, and David faced us while Samos continued to hover over something.<p>

"Thank Mar you're all okay!" David petitioned, but then faltered as we all glanced at Jak. I wondered how he felt about people using his name in vain all the time.

"Sorry," David apologized, looking away in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Jak assured him, "It doesn't bother me." But he looked unsure as he said this, leaving some of the others to glare at David.

However, that was something I had wondered, too: did Jak prefer to be called Jak or Mar? It didn't sound like he went by Mar all too much these days.

"Anyway," Jak piped up, trying to change the subject, "It's a good thing you all got back now. People are already trying to get us to leave the city."

I thought about those guys throwing a beer bottle at us earlier and retorted, "But we just got here! When we were out, these guys threw beer at us and told us to go home!"

The others gasped and glanced at each other. "Word gets around fast in this city," Torn grumbled, shaking his head.

"What do we do?" Keira asked.

"Stay indoors until tomorrow night," Samos announced.

"Anybody here get cabin fever easily?" David inquired. We all shook our heads, feeling our stomachs sink.

"This sucks," I commented, "What are we supposed to do until tomorrow night?"

"Just hang on and figure out what's goin' on around here, that's what!" Daxter responded, nodding at me.

"Oh, David," Eileen said, "While we were out, we ran into those guys from this morning. They wanted us to give you this." She slipped the mysterious note into his hands.

"He said his name was Razer," she announced to the others.

"Razer?" Jak echoed. Eileen nodded. We watched in silence as David opened the letter from Razer, skimmed through it, and then closed it up again.

"What did it say?" Ashelin asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"Nothing," David told her, even though he looked nervous as he pocketed the piece of paper.

"Why are you being so secretive all of a sudden?" Torn demanded.

"Don't worry about it!" David cried as he whirled around, stormed out of the room, and didn't come back.

"I don't like how he is keeping secrets from us," Ashelin growled.

"I'll try and talk to him," Eileen suggested, leaving the room so that she could catch up to David. I couldn't help but be worried for my friend. It wasn't like him at all to be this jumpy over something. It was like I didn't even know him anymore.

"For now, we must stay here until tomorrow night," Samos repeated from before. We all sighed as we sat down on the couches. Who could be so against us coming to Kras City?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next night…<strong>_

"Hey, has anyone seen Dax?" Jak asked as he burst into the living room, where the rest of us were splitting bottles of champagne we had ordered from room service. We were pre-gaming for the night's events, since we had no idea what they would bring us.

"No," Keira replied, sipping her glass carefully, "Why?"

"Because this just came in the mail for us," Jak reported, slapping down yet another letter that had arrived for us. I reached over and opened it to find a simple, but effective message addressed to all of us.

"_If you don't leave Kras City after tonight, we will send someone to personally take care of you. This is not a request,_" I read out loud, throwing down the death threat.

"Another one?" Torn groaned, "How many more of those are we going to get until we're gone?"

"Knowing this city, a lot more," Ashelin replied, downing more champagne until her glass was empty. She shook her head and refilled on more of the drink.

"I'm going out to find him," Jak decided, getting up as he took the note from me and ripped it in half.

"I'll go with you," I said, standing up as well. I felt a little buzzed from the champagne, but still well enough to drive.

"I'll go, too," David piped up, "I think I know where Daxter might be. He left a note saying he was going to the Bloody Hook."

"Isn't that where Razer and his goons are?" Torn asked.

"Yeah," David answered, "But I have something to say to them." We all narrowed our eyes in suspicion, but Jak turned to leave anyway.

"We'll meet you guys at the Ocean Suites," Jak informed our friends.

"Come on," I said to David, and we all grabbed our gear and followed the renegade to the closest garage. While there, Jak climbed into a vehicle not unlike the Sand Shark while David and I took over a two-seater.

"Stay close behind me!" Jak shouted, and we peeled out of the garage in a cloud of dust.

As we continued to cruise along, I turned to David as he drove and asked, "Are you okay? You've been acting funny ever since we got here."

"I'm fine," he assured me, but I wasn't convinced.

"What was in that note from Razer?"

"Paige!" David snapped, "Can you just drop it? I don't want to talk about it!"

"Then why are you going to the Bloody Hook with us?"

"Because!" David answered, "I…have to put something to rest. Now stop worrying about it."

Before I could say anything else, we suddenly heard Jak yelling from his car. "David, Paige, behind you! We've got company!" he cried, and I flipped around in my seat to see a bunch of cars racing towards us.

"Well, this is just great!" I growled, "Do you know those guys, too, David?"

"I've never seen those assholes in my life!" he insisted.

"Let's move!" Jak cried, and with that, we began to follow close behind him as he accelerated to get away from our pursuers. I held on to the side of the car as David did the same, speeding to the point where we were sailing in the air a little bit. We followed Jak as he used a ramp to jump over a gap in the road, and I couldn't help but scream as I felt my stomach zoom up to my throat.

The mysterious men wouldn't let up, though. They continued to follow us on the wide street as Jak finally about-faced and began to shoot at them. David and I followed suit, with me taking over the weapons on our car as well. When I had driven with Jak and Daxter all those times, I had always been on the guns. "You guys okay?" Jak asked us as we took off once again.

"We're fine!" David assured him, "These guys just won't quit, though. Damn."

"Everywhere we go, we have enemies," I commented, "This is really getting old now."

"Tell me about it!" Jak agreed, widening his eyes as a few more cars began to give chase.

"Looks like they're back for more," Jak noted, "Let's move!" We sped off through the streets as the other men behind us cracked up and tried to force us to crash on the side of the road. Not a chance.

Up ahead, Jak left a few mines in the middle of the street, and David and I swerved around them just as one of the goons crashed into it. The car flipped over a few times and nearly crashed into us, but we hopped out of the way in time. _Holy shit, _I thought as I turned around to stare at the wreckage, _These people mean business. _

Once we managed to finally throw them off, David pointed up ahead. "There's the Bloody Hook!" he announced.

"Perfect!" Jak replied, speeding up just as we caught view of the fish tank in front of the window. I squinted my eyes as I spotted Dax standing on the bar, his pants reflecting in the light.

"I see Daxter!" I shouted, "Oh, crap!"

"What's wrong?" David asked anxiously.

"Razer's got a knife out!" David paled.

From his car, Jak growled as he finally crashed through the window, sending glass and water flying everywhere. Inside, Razer and his thugs all ducked out of the way as the renegade landed inside the bar with us right behind him.

"Dax, get in the car!" Jak snapped.

"_Jak!_" Daxter whined, "Are you crazy? You ruined my story!"

We heard groaning as Razer picked himself up. "_Now_!" Jak growled.

"You better get in the car!" I shouted next.

"But Paige!" Daxter retorted, "I didn't get to finish my story!"

"You can finish it another day!" David snarled, "Just get in the car!"

"Well, well," we suddenly heard Razer pipe up as he held out his butterfly knife, "Looks like the Haven City welcoming committee is here. You sure know how to pick the right friends, Lloyd." He glanced at me and Jak as he said this.

"That's what I came to talk to you about!" David responded, "I want you to leave my friends alone!"

"Stay away from them before I'm properly introduced to them? Don't you have better manners than that?"

"I'm warning you!" David threatened, "Leave them alone! Leave _me_ alone!"

Razer frowned, raised his knife, and threw it within a few inches of Daxter's head. "Holy shit!" I gasped.

"AHHH!" the ottsel screamed, "What are you waitin' for? Step on it, Jak!"

"Let's go! Come on!" Jak exclaimed to the two of us, and we scrambled to get out of the bar before Razer could do anything else to us.

"Don't think you've gotten away so easily!" Razer warned us as we raced towards the Ocean Suites.

"Whew," I sighed as we managed to calm down, "That was close."

"I told you not to go out!" Jak scolded his friend, "We're getting death threats, Dax. Someone doesn't want us here."

"You think?" Dax shrieked, "I say we take the next boat home."

"Good idea," David sighed, clearly rattled from the short, but terrifying confrontation with Razer.

"Not a chance," Jak declined, "Hang on." He suddenly accelerated to the point where we couldn't see him anymore.

"_Jaaaaaak!_" Daxter screeched until they rounded a corner and disappeared.

"You all right, Paige?" David asked me from the driver's seat.

"I'm fine," I told him, "A little shaken, but fine. Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he said, gripping the steering wheel, "Back there…Razer better not fucking stalk me while we're here!"

"It looks like he might," I commented, "Just keep your eyes and ears open, okay?"

"I'll try."

After a little more driving, we finally arrived at the Ocean Suites, parked our cars, and headed upstairs. "Thank the Precursors we finally made it," David sighed, opting not to use Jak's real name as an oath.

We rode the elevator up to the top floor, where the rest of our friends were waiting for us. "You made it!" Eileen cried, "And you're just in time, too. There's food here for all of us." She gestured to the light supper the letter had referred to.

"Is it safe?" Jak asked cautiously as we all sat down.

"Well, we haven't been poisoned," Torn joked tentatively, "I guess so." And with that, we dug in. The whole time, I watched David as he jammed his fork into his food, but didn't comment on it. Razer must have still been bothering him from before.

"Let's get this over with and blow this burg," Dax suggested once we were finished eating, "Who called us here, anyway?"

"Krew's daughter, Rayn," Keira answered, making me spit out the last of my food in surprise.

"Daughter?" I echoed.

"Krew has a daughter?" Jak asked in shock.

"Krew…_reproduced_?" Dax squawked, "_Eww! _Can you imagine what that tub of jelly must look like?"

"That's not nice, Daxter," Eileen chided him, though she was trying her best to hide her smile.

Suddenly, the doors behind us opened, revealing a slim woman dressed in green with blue hair. "Thank you for coming to Kras City," she thanked us in an accented voice, "It looks like some didn't make it. Ah, well. I'm Rayn."

So _this _was Rayn! "Definitely not a tub of jelly," I heard David whisper under his breath to Eileen. All the men in the room had their eyes glued to Rayn until Ashelin waved her hand in front of Torn's face.

"Before Father died, his wishes were simple," Rayn explained, "To have his will played for his closest associates and for us to drink to his passing." She whipped out a bottle of wine.

"This special vintage he kept for the very occasion... to toast his death. Here's to old friends, and to Father's untimely... death." She handed each of us a glass of wine, and I couldn't help but have flashbacks to the last time we saw Krew alive. Jak, Daxter, and I had killed him at the Weapons factory during the first war, and it didn't seem like Rayn knew that little fact.

One by one, we all drank a little bit of the wine, even though Jak was watching Rayn like a hawk. As soon as he saw that she was drinking as well, he took a tentative sip and put his glass down. "So without further delay, his message to us," Rayn announced, turning on a device that revealed a previously recorded hologram of Krew.

"I wonder what he could want from the grave," I whispered to Jak and Daxter, who just shrugged.

"_Hello, nearly friends and mostly enemies,_" Krew began,_ "If you're listening to this message then I must be dead, oh well... As you all know I loved racing, almost as much as I loved weapons. Alas, I never fulfilled my living dream of winning the biggest race of all - the Kras City Grand Championship. But even in death, I will field the greatest racing team ever assembled and win the biggest race on the planet. You are the best and you will race for me!_" Seriously? Krew wanted us involved in racing again?

"No way!" Daxter shrieked.

"Forget it!" Jak cried.

"Never!" Torn chimed in.

"We know what happened last time you bet against us!" I added, having flashbacks to the Class One race.

"_I expect you're all riled up by now, so let me tell you why you will race, and will win_," Krew continued, "_If all went as planned, you just gave a touching toast in my honor. Sorry to say, but I put poison in that special vintage, quite unsporting of me really._" Eileen instantly spit out the second sip of wine she had taken.

"What the hell?" Keira exclaimed in shock as we all gasped. I clutched my throat in response and felt a panic attack coming on.

"_Father!_" Rayn cried sharply, looking devastated.

"_This is where Rayn will probably get upset. Sorry dear. It's a slow acting poison, or you'd already be dead! You have just enough time to finish this year's racing season. If you race for me and win, my associates will provide each with an antidote to the poison. Simple, eh?_" The hologram disappeared, and I just laid my head on the table as I suddenly felt sick. _Poison, _I thought, _I knew this was too good to be true. _

"What the hell did you do to us?" Ashelin suddenly demanded, getting up and shoving her Eco Pistol into Rayn's face.

"Calm down, Ashelin," Eileen tried to coax, but Ashelin wasn't having any of it. She just shook her off.

"Please," Rayn pleaded, "I didn't know. I drank it, too. Father never did play favorites."

"Yeah?" Torn piped up, "Well, your father's crazy!"

"We're _all _crazy for coming here!" Keira yelled.

"We should've gotten back on the boat to Haven City!" David added.

"I think she's telling the truth," Jak vouched for Rayn as she looked more and more distraught, "She said she drank it, too." Ashelin still looked unconvinced, but she backed off anyway.

"What do we do now?" I asked Rayn quietly.

"_Well, it's been one minute, so I figure by now you're all arguing about how to get out of this mess_," Krew said as his hologram reappeared, "_My advice is trust no one! Win the race and save yourselves!_" He disappeared for good this time.

"Jak," Daxter spoke up, "Next time you invite me to one of your little parties…_don't_!"

"We can do this!" Jak cried encouragingly, "We can race, and we can beat Krew at his own game!"

"Father bought us the best mobile racing garage money can buy, and each of you has a racing car waiting," Rayn explained to us, "We're in this together, so let's get to it."

"I think I'm going to be sick," I groaned, pushing my wine glass away.

"I'm sorry," Rayn apologized, "But I didn't think my father would do something like this."

"Yeah," Ashelin growled, "We'll see about that."

"When's the first race?" David asked.

"Tomorrow morning," Rayn said, "We have tonight to practice on the track. Come on, I'll take you there."

And with that, I realized we were about to begin the deadliest race of our lives.


	4. A GT Blitz Welcoming

Woohoo! Next chapter is here! I saw _2 Fast 2 Furious _for the first time in a long time on TV yesterday, which got me pumped in writing this chapter, and the rest of the story. Thanks to everyone for the reviews, favorites, and alerts! :)

PS- It took me a long time to plan out who exactly was going to participate in which event, so if you see some changes, that's why. My plan is to rotate some of the characters around with each event.

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs, side plots, and minor alterations from the original game are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p>"Well, here we are, then," Rayn announced as we arrived at the garage. She flicked a switch on next to us, and all the racing cars came into view.<p>

"Wow," I whispered under my breath as we each approached one in particular. I immediately gravitated towards a green one right in the middle, ran my hands across the steering wheel, and felt a smile light up on my face. This was going to be my car.

"Whoa!" Daxter gasped as Jak selected a blue car, "That one looks fast!"

"These are all fast, Daxter," Keira commented as she began inspecting them.

"I know, but we're gonna blow this race right out of the water thanks to my superior racing skills!"

We all chuckled, a welcome relief from the stress we were feeling because of the poison. "Well, we do have to give him credit for winning the Class Two Race that time," I conceded, and Daxter beamed.

"See, see?" he asked, "Paige knows all about my skills."

"You sure know how to cheer us up after being poisoned," Eileen mused, checking out an orange car she had been eyeing, apparently satisfied with her choice.

"Yeah, well, _somebody's _got to put a bright face on this!" Dax retorted.

"Have you all made your selections?" Rayn asked as she approached us again. Ashelin just frowned at her and didn't say a word.

"Yeah, we did," Jak answered.

"All right, then. Let's get started with the training. You there!" She pointed at Keira, who was just finishing her inspections on our cars.

"What's your name?" she asked.

"Keira," Keira introduced herself.

Rayn just smiled. "Why don't you follow me, Keira?" she suggested, "You can help me submit all the names for our team. Who's going to race tomorrow?"

"I'll race," Jak volunteered, raising his hand just as I did the same.

"Me too," I added.

"Me three," Torn chimed in, raising his hand, too. For a minute, I could have sworn I saw Keira look disappointed, but she walked away anyway, leaving us to get in our cars and drive out to the training track.

"This is crazy!" Eileen gasped once we spotted all the different types of Eco (except for Dark and Light) scattered around the track.

"I haven't seen Eco in its natural form since Sandover," Jak commented while Dax nodded in agreement.

And for the next couple of hours, we remained on the track as we tested out our cars, and the weapons that went along with them. They reminded me of the cars in the Spargus garage, the ones Kleiver never wanted us to use. _Oh, boy, _I thought, shaking my head.

We quickly learned what each Eco was for in the races: Green for repairing the vehicle, Blue for turbo boosts, Yellow for shooting weapons in front of us, and Red for leaving weapons behind us. There were some close calls as we nearly hit each other with the different weapons, but a few orbs of Green Eco took care of that. "W-whoa!" I gasped as I put on a burst of speed with the help of Blue Eco. This was going to take some getting used to. If only we had more time to train before the race instead of just getting thrown into the pit.

"I hope we win tomorrow!" Daxter said hopefully as we finished racing and locked our cars up again.

"We better," Ashelin replied, "I don't trust Rayn. I don't know what it is, but I don't." The rest of us shrugged.

"I mean, she's _Krew's _daughter," Ashelin insisted.

"Good point," Torn agreed, "But she's not anything like him, from what we've seen so far."

"I wonder who her mother is," I added.

"She'll tell us more when she's ready," Jak said, "But for now, we better sleep with one eye open each."

"Especially with guys like Razer around," David quipped, shivering.

When we returned to the hotel, I immediately collapsed onto my bed and sighed. Poisoned. I couldn't believe it. And Razer and David's strange exchange? I had to wonder what else Kras City would have in store for us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning…<strong>_

"I don't feel so good," I whined to Jak and Torn as I entered the main living room where the two of them, Rayn, Dax, Ashelin, Eileen, David, and Samos were situated. With the exception of Samos and Rayn, the rest of us were dressed in racing gear we had bought after practice last night.

"You think it's bad now?" Jak asked, "Look at the TV!" He pointed to the screen, and I glanced at it and widened my eyes in shock. On the screen was a man with blond hair and a very loud, light purple outfit. It hurt my eyes to look at the television.

"_Welcome, race fans, to another turbo charged season of high stakes, high speed racing!_" he began, "_As usual, yours truly, G.T. Blitz, will give you a pit row view of all the action as the best racers in the world swap paint in their quest to claim the Kras City Grand Championship Trophy. In the end, only one wheel jockey will claim the prize as the greatest racer in the land. And we'll be here to cover all the thrills, chills, and spills! The season's first race kicks off in a few minutes... so stay tuned, and keep those engines hummin'!_" Jak growled and turned off the TV in frustration.

"The first race," he mumbled.

"I fear this affair will end badly," Samos said in a worried tone of voice, "A wise man once said, 'be watchful of those in front of you, but beware of those behind'."

"What wise man said that?" Daxter asked.

"_I _did!" Samos snapped. I just rolled my eyes.

"Look, none of us is happy about this," Torn mused, "But we might as well make the best of it."

"Yeah, don't worry," Eileen added, "You three will do great!"

"Thanks, Eileen," I thanked her, and she just winked.

"My father provided everything we need to win," Rayn announced, "One of us can do it if we all-"

"Your father got us into this mess!" Ashelin snapped, pointing at Krew's daughter, "So zip it before I come over there and play Daddy!"

"Ooo," the rest of us whispered as I took a deep breath. _Damn, Ashelin, _I thought, looking away as Rayn blushed.

Suddenly, the door opened behind David and Eileen, and G.T. Blitz entered the room, smiling until all I could see were his teeth. "Well, well," he started, "I was told we had some fresh wax rookies this year, but I had to eyeball it for myself. G.T. Blitz is the name. I'm the Kras City Racing Commissioner and star of the highest syndicated sports event on the planet. I just came by to wish you luck and to skid down a few rules. No side bets. No cheating. No rule breaks or we'll break you. You in gear? This is show business, boys... and girls. Only the best racers move up to the bigger events, so make me happy... and make the crowd scream!"

"Thanks for the encouragement, G.T. Blitz," I thanked him once I got over the fact that he was very pushy and in-your-face.

"Let's race!" Jak declared.

"That's what I want to hear!" Blitz cheered, giving us the thumbs up before leaving the room.

"He's a very cheerful man," Ashelin muttered.

"You heard him," David said to her, "He loves this kind of stuff."

"Let's just move," Torn growled, and he, Jak, Daxter, and I all left together to get down to the track.

* * *

><p>The crowd in the bleachers roared as we all approached our respective cars, and it eerily reminded me of the NYFE races back in Haven. <em>This would be heaven for Erol, <em>I thought as I climbed into my car and gave the thumbs-up to Jak and Torn. This was a Circuit race. Not too bad, right?

"_Welcome to the first race of the season!_" Blitz announced over the loud speakers, and suddenly, I heard whooping and shouting next to me. I glanced to my right and noticed Cutter, Shiv, and Edje all preparing their cars for a turbo start.

"Jak, Torn!" I shouted, "Look who else is racing!" They glanced over and gasped.

"The guys from the Bloody Hook last night?" Jak cried, but before any of us could comment, the lights in front of us counted down.

_3…2…1…_

"_And the lights turn green!_" Blitz cried as we all peeled away from the starting line in a turbo start.

"Oh, damn!" I cursed as I felt myself get thrown back in the seat. This was the first time I had ever raced in cars instead of Zoomers.

"Move over!" Shiv snapped at me, pushing past me to collect the Blue Eco turbo I was going for. Instead, I grabbed the one next to him as I used it to overtake him and Cutter, sliding into fourth place. Up ahead, Jak, Torn, and Edje were leaving Red Eco mines for each other in an attempt to claim first place. I kept my eyes on the road as I noticed a ramp up ahead, and I accelerated until I cleared the gap, along with Jak, Torn, and Edje. Cutter and Shiv were nowhere to be found. I glanced down at the points meter on my dashboard and saw that I got some for hang time. _Nice, _I thought.

_Boom! _Out of nowhere, I felt a missile collide with the side of my car, knocking me off the track for a few seconds. "AHH!" I cried as I spun around in circles, kicking up dust as I righted myself once again. The asshole that shot my car was going down. Big time.

I made a sharp turn around the corner, scooped up some Green Eco for my car, and then got my hands on some Yellow Eco. "Ha ha ha!" I cackled as I pressed the button to release the missiles. I watched as they sailed towards Cutter and knocked him off the track.

"See ya, sucker!" I called out to him as I continued to drive, eventually meeting up with Jak, Torn, and Edje.

Just up ahead, Torn left a mine for Edje, who accidentally drove right into it, allowing me to pass him. "How are you guys holding up?" I shouted over the engines.

"AHHHH!" Daxter screamed in response.

"We're almost at the finish line now!" Torn exclaimed, "Then it's one more lap to go!"

"All right!" I cried, settling back into my seat. We rounded the corner, doing power slides in the process in order to clear the sharper turns. Once those obstacles were gone, we crossed the finish line.

"One lap finished!" Jak announced as he, Torn, and I claimed first, second, and third respectively.

_Better repair my car, _I thought, speeding up to collect some Green Eco in front of me. Where did those other guys go?

_Boom! _"AHH!" Jak cried as Torn hit him with a bomb.

"Sorry, Jak!" Torn apologized as he slid into first place.

Damn. That was the only thing that sucked about this race, other than the fact that we were poisoned. I didn't want to hit my friends, but if we wanted to win, we had to pit ourselves against each other.

"There you are!" a voice behind me cried, and I glanced over my shoulder to see Edje gaining on me with the help of Blue Eco.

"Get away!" I cried, swerving out of the way in time as a missile flew right by me and slammed into the wall. "MISSILE DEFLECTED" appeared on the radar in my vehicle, and I breathed a sigh of relief. In retaliation, I scooped up some Red Eco and laid a few mines down behind me. I wasn't sure if any of those thugs hit them, and I didn't want to stick around to find out.

Up ahead, another ramp appeared, and I floored it to maximum speed as I sailed in the air. "WOOHOO!" I couldn't help but cheer as I fell for a few seconds and landed safely on the other side. I picked up another Blue Eco turbo boost and used it in order to clear the corner up ahead and catch up with my friends. Jak appeared to reclaim first place with Torn a little ways behind him, and after driving over another bump in the road, I caught up to Torn and took over second place.

The rumbling of engines greeted my ears, and one look in the rearview mirror showed me that the three thugs had caught up to us. Cutter put on a burst of speed with Blue Eco and sped past Torn, coming up right behind me. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him grinning as he pushed a button to release a Yellow Eco missile. "NO!" I snapped, using a Red Eco mine I had picked up before, but never had the chance to use until now.

While Cutter was down, Shiv drove around me to catch up to Jak, and he began to shoot at him. "_Now you've pissed me off!_" I heard Jak growl through his communicator as he sped up to avoid the enemy. Who were these guys? And why were they so hell bent on racing us?

"Get out of here!" I yelled at Shiv, knocking him to the side as I reclaimed second place. Behind me, I could see Torn driving around him as he resumed third place. Up ahead was the finish line, and Jak crossed it first, followed by me, Torn, and then the three thugs.

"WOOHOO!" I shouted again, fist pumping with one hand as I braked and stopped the car where it was. _Damn, _that race was exciting. It made go karts in my world, and even the NYFE races in Haven City, look like child's play!

"I won!" Jak cried, getting out of the car amidst the cheers from the stands. Up there, we could see our friends standing excitedly as they cheered and ran down to greet us.

"Man, that was one badass race!" I said as I high-fived Jak and Torn, "Great job, guys!"

"You too, Paige!" Torn complimented, patting my shoulder.

"I see the others over there," Jak sighed, "Come on!" We climbed back into our cars and drove over to the rest of the group. Standing with them was G.T. Blitz, who just smiled as we parked and jumped out once again.

"That was awesome!" Eileen cried as she high-fived all of us, "You guys were cooking out there!"

"I knew Jak would win," Torn admitted, "But it was still interesting racing."

With that, Blitz turned the camera on us, smoothed his hair out, and began broadcasting. "You saw it here folks," he said, "At least, those of you who didn't die yawning or switch to the bran channel." _What the hell? _I thought as we all glanced at each other with raised eyebrows.

"An unknown driver wins his first big race... in lackluster fashion," Blitz continued as the camera zoomed in on Jak, "So, tell us, what happened out there? Were you frightened?"

"No!" Daxter answered before Jak could get the chance to.

Blitz just chuckled. "Well, wait 'til ya race against the big name drivers," he replied, and we all gasped.

"It gets worse?" Torn asked with dread.

Blitz laughed again. "Much," he whispered, "Think you can handle it?"

"Of course we can!" I retorted.

"Give him a break!" Keira added.

"I'll take that as a no, or a no comment, and with that, let's take it down to Greaser in pit row." Blitz gestured with his hand, and the cameraman stopped recording. The broadcaster then sighed and faced us.

"That's a wrap," he announced, "Listen, I'm not getting much smoke off you guys. I need more spin... more heat! Ratings were down 13 points on that last race. Not happening! If you want to get into the club, you gotta win a lot more, and you gotta win big! Accumulate serious points and maybe I'll give you another interview. Heh... heh... if you're still around."

"What do you mean, 'if we're still around'?" I asked, folding my arms.

Blitz just smiled one of his toothy grins as he turned to face me. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Paige," I replied.

"Well, Paige, those other three racers out there looked like they were serious competition. I'd watch out for them. Ha ha ha." He looked away from me.

"Why don't you all rest up and come up with a way to impress the audience?" he suggested, "I'll be ready when you are." With one last wink, he walked away.

"Ugh," Eileen groaned, "He's so arrogant!"

"He's always been like that," Rayn assured her, "If you can stomach him, the rest of the races won't be a problem. Come on, let's go to the garages and get your cars fixed."

Nodding, we all followed her, but not before I glanced up and could have sworn I saw Razer standing in the bleachers.

* * *

><p>"Man, was the crowd roaring or what today?" Jak commented as he, Torn, Daxter, Keira, and I all sat in the garage as Keira helped us fix our vehicles.<p>

"Ouch," I hissed as I felt a muscle tighten up in my arm, "Tell me about it. That was crazier than any race in Haven."

"_And _that race with jelly boy back in Spargus!" Dax piped up.

"Oh yeah," I replied thoughtfully, "I forgot you guys raced Kleiver and beat him."

"Bet he wasn't too happy about that," Torn mused.

"Not really," Jak said, "But he learned to deal with it, since he had to give us some of his cars."

"What were Razer's goons doing in the race, though?" Daxter inquired, "Something ain't right about that."

"For sure," I muttered in agreement, "Well, whatever the deal is, I'm sure it'll get settled in no time, right?"

"Oh, Paige," Keira quipped, "You're always so optimistic."

"It's like Torn said," I told her, "I'm making the best of it."

"Yeah, you looked like you were havin' a ball on the track today!" Daxter commented, "A little _too _much fun."

"Sorry, Dax," I apologized with a snicker, "Can't help it if I felt completely in my element."

We all laughed just as the door opened to reveal Rayn.

"Great work out there, you three," she complimented, pointing at me, Jak, and Torn, "But I can assure you that that was only the beginning. I've just gotten word that there is a Death Race and a Freeze Rally in a couple of hours."

"Death Race?" Jak asked.

"Freeze Rally?" Torn chimed in.

"Death Race is where you have to shoot as many targets as possible before time runs out, and the Freeze Rally involves picking up as many stop watches as possible in order to freeze the clock and win with the lowest time possible," Rayn explained.

We all just glanced at each other as we considered it. "Guess I'll do the Death Race," Jak decided.

"I can go for the Freeze Rally," I said, "I love speed."

"I thought you hated my driving," Jak teased, smirking at me.

"Not anymore," I laughed, "It helped us beat Erol. And I'm the one on the wheel this time!"

"Then it's settled," Rayn decided, writing our names down on a paper, "Jak will do the Death Race, and Paige will do the Freeze Rally. Good work, all of you. Good work!"


	5. Heating Up

All right! Finally, the next chapter is here! Sorry for the long wait. My computer was giving me a rough time. My laptop charger stopped working and I had to get a new one. On top of that, my computer's battery also died, so I had to wait for the charger to arrive before using it once again. Thanks again for the reviews and support, and thank you for being patient with me! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and side plots are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

_Italics- _Announcements and/or Jak's POV

**Bold- **Razer's POV

**_Bold and Italics- _**Third-person POV

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hours later…<strong>_

_"The Death Race is about to start," I announced to Paige, Dax, and Eileen, "We should get down to the track." _

_ "Good idea," Eileen said, "Let's go." With that, we gathered our racing gear and exited the hotel just in time to see David running off by himself. _

_ "Where's David going?" Paige whispered. _

_ "I don't know," I answered, "But let's follow him." I led the way as we stealthily began to try and keep up with him. He had been awfully suspicious ever since we arrived in Kras, and now with all this racing, who knew what he was up to? _

_ At one point, he stopped in his tracks, and I stopped as well, causing Paige and Eileen to collide into me. "Careful!" I warned them, "I wasn't expecting him to stop." _

_ "He's starting up again," Paige pointed out, and nodding, I gestured for the ladies to follow me. Dax dug his claws into my shoulder in nervous anticipation. _

_ Three minutes later, we watched as David climbed into a mysterious car, and the yellow glove that stuck out of the window was a dead giveaway. "Razer," Daxter hissed, "Why's he getting in a car with Razer?" _

_ "What's up with him and Razer anyway?" Paige asked, "Did he mention anything to you, Eileen?" _

_ "No," Eileen sighed, "I tried to talk to him, but he wouldn't tell me anything." _

_ "The garage isn't too far away," I said, "Let's go get a car and follow him." We emerged from our hiding spot and made a beeline for one of the four-seat cars. Just a little further, and…_

_ "Ahh, there you are!" a voice interrupted as someone grabbed my arm. _

_ "Damn it," Eileen cursed to herself as we whirled around to see none other than G.T. Blitz. _

_ "The Death Race is about to start," Blitz announced as he grinned, "You're not chickening out now, are you?" _

_ "No," I growled. _

_ Blitz laughed. "I was hoping you weren't," he commented, "There's no time for cowardice on these tracks, especially with your plan to get my ratings back up! So get over to the track, knock them dead, and make the crowd scream!" _

_ "We intend to," Paige piped up, folding her arms. _

_ "I knew you all had spirit," Blitz quipped, "It was only a matter of time before you started showing it." With another grin, he walked away, and the four of us just glanced at each other. _

_ "Could he get anymore obnoxious?" Eileen asked. _

_ "Doubt it," I said, "Come on, let's go. We're not getting anywhere by just standing here." _

_ As soon as we made it to the stands, Paige and Eileen went to meet the others in the bleachers. "Good luck!" both of them cried, waving as I climbed into my car. I revved up the engine just as the lights began to count down. Adrenaline coursed through my veins as the natural love for racing returned. Dax gripped the side of the car tightly until his knuckles began to turn white. _

_ As soon as the bell rang, I accelerated away from the starting line and soon spotted the drones that I had to shoot. I felt a grin spread across my face as I used the guns to my advantage, as well as any other Yellow Eco weapons I happened to get my hands on. There were a lot of twists and turns on this track, but that didn't stop me from shooting pretty much everything in sight. _

_ The Blue Eco turbo boosts really helped as well, which allowed me to catch up to the drones, as well as gain points for hang time after flying off ramps. On my radar, my score increased dramatically with the kill combos I was achieving, and pretty soon, I found myself clearing the bronze and silver scores until only gold was left. _

_ The cheering from my friends, as well as the other Kras citizens in the stands, pushed me to keep going. Whatever Krew was up to, it was no good, and if I could beat him once at the Weapons Factory, I could do it again. Poison or not, we would win this competition. _

_ At one point, I almost crashed into the wall next to me, but I used Blue Eco in order to veer away from it in time. It reminded me of the previous night when David, Paige, and I outran some of Razer's goons. Who the hell was he? And why was he so interested in all of us, me and Paige in particular? _

_ While I took a three-second break from shooting drones, I glanced down to check my score until I saw I had made it to around 300. Good. I was all good to go now. _

_ With that, I finally heard the timer go off, signaling the end of the event. "Oh, yeah!" I cheered just as I heard Paige, Eileen, Keira, Torn, and Ashelin scream from where they sat. _

_ "That was great, Jak!" Keira cried once I had reunited with all of them. The others pulled me in for hugs as we reveled in our success. Perhaps this race wouldn't be so bad after all. _

_ "The Freeze Rally will begin shortly!" Blitz announced over a sound system, "All racers retrieve your cars and drive up to the starting line!" _

_ "That's you, Paige!" Dax shouted, "Good luck!" _

_ "Thanks!" Paige sighed, wiping her forehead, "I'll see you guys afterwards!" _

* * *

><p>I had never felt more pressured to win a racing event than I did right now.<p>

After leaving my friends in the bleachers, I headed over to the garage to get my green car, which had just finished being fixed up thanks to Keira.

"Paige!"

I whirled around just as David sprinted over to me. "Hey, David!" I greeted, "What's going on? You missed the Death Race before! Jak got a gold medal!"

"He did?" David asked, surprised.

"Yeah," I said, tilting my head to the side, "Where were you?"

David ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, you know," he sighed, "I got held up. I was on my way to the stands, but there was something I had to go take care of."

"Then I guess I better just come out and say it." I took another deep breath.

"Jak, Daxter, Eileen, and I saw you getting in a car with Razer," I explained, "What's up with you two?"

David paled. "You _saw _that?" he spat. I just nodded.

"Look, Paige," my friend began, "I appreciate your concern, but this isn't something for you or Jak to be getting involved in. What I do with Razer is my business, and nothing for you to worry about. You're always _prying_, Paige."

"Nothing for us to worry about?" I echoed, "David, Razer's _thugs_ are racing against us! They tried to kill us in the first race! I think we have a right to know what's going on! What are you doing that's so secretive? I thought you had changed after the first war, but you're acting just like you did when you used to work for Erol!"

Suddenly, David turned on me with a startling fury that I had to gasp. "Really?" he scoffed, "What about all those times you lied to Jak about how _you _knew Erol? If I remember correctly, you didn't even tell him about your part in the DWP yourself! You waited until he found out from Erol and Praxis, so don't act like you were innocent, because you were just as guilty as I was!"

I felt stung, as if I had just been slapped across the face. Here I was, trying to help David and forget about my past, and he was throwing it right back in my face. I resisted the urge to kick something. I knew I had to calm down, or else I wouldn't be able to race properly. "You know what?" I asked in a surprisingly calm voice, "Maybe Onin was wrong this time. Maybe we _don't _need each other." I climbed in my car and started the engine just as the garage door opened.

"Paige," David began, but I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me," I snapped, "Until you prove otherwise, I'm going to tell the others that we can no longer trust you." With that, I peeled out of the garage before he could say anything else.

I carefully cruised through the lots until I arrived at the starting line, and I hoped this Freeze Rally would help me to release all my frustration. Why was David being so cruel? From the minute we arrived in Kras, he had been acting strange.

_3…2…1…_

"_Here we go!_" Blitz announced as I got a turbo start across the starting line. I frowned in concentration as I thought about the go karts and NASCAR at home. In front of me were stopwatches for two seconds, five seconds, and ten seconds, and whatever I spotted, I picked up.

Every now and then, there were ramps that I used a turbo boost on, accumulating points for hang time and then the power slides that followed. Since there were two laps, I figured I'd save some stopwatches for the second lap and pick up as many as I could now.

I sank my foot into the gas pedal as I rounded the corner and picked up a five-second clock. I glanced down at the timer on my radar and saw that I was still in a good place to get a gold medal. Sweet! _Maybe I should get angry before I race more often, _I thought, shaking my head at the thought of David. Whatever he was up to, it wasn't helping us, and if he wanted to be cast out of the group, that was his problem.

By the time the second lap started, I concentrated on picking up the clocks I had left before. I had more than enough Blue Eco in my car, so that wasn't an issue. The issue came when I finished a power slide around a rather sharp curve and nearly had a heart attack.

"Holy shit!" I gasped as someone crossed the track in front of me. Whoever it was wouldn't move, so I was forced to miss the five-second clock next to them as I swerved around them. Once that near-death experience was over, I glanced over my shoulder as the hooded figure just stared after me. What was _that _all about? Who _was _that person? Was it Razer? David? One of Razer's thugs?

Just up ahead was the finish line, and I hastily checked my time after picking up a ten-second clock. Luckily, I was still in the gold region, though I was a few seconds away from winning the silver medal. I put on a burst of speed as I crossed the finish line at two minutes and seventeen seconds. "Whew!" I sighed out loud as I brushed some sweat off my face, "I made it."

However, I suddenly smelled smoke, and it appeared to be coming from behind me. I quickly checked my car, and to my horror, I noticed black smoke spitting out!

"Crap!" I groaned, turning my gaze back to the track in front of me, "Oh, _shit!_"

Before I could stop, I found myself flying towards a wall in front of me, and no matter how much I tried to stop, I hit my head against the dashboard as the car crashed, knocking the wheels off and sending glass flying everywhere. Fortunately, the vehicle didn't explode, but the noise was still deafening as smoke billowed from underneath the car's hood.

The car's alarm rang just as I heard shouting from the audience.

"Oh Precursors!"

"We need an ambulance down there now!"

"Someone get her out of that car!"

_Ugh, _I thought as I feebly reached up and removed my helmet. I was still alive, but in a lot of pain, especially near my ribs.

"Paige!" a few different people shouted. I opened one of my eyes as I spotted Jak, Torn, Dax, Rayn, Eileen, Ashelin, Keira, and Samos.

"Paige!" Jak cried, "Are you okay?"

"Ow," I groaned, clutching my ribs. I closed my eyes again as I felt a pair of strong hands grab me by the arms and pull me out of the wreckage. I opened my eyes once more to see Jak and Torn laying me a little bit away from the car just as Samos hurried to my side.

"Looks like you have some broken ribs and a lot of bruising, but luckily nothing worse than that," the Green Sage assessed after he briefly looked me over. Ever since Kor had broken my ribs in his attempt to kill me in Haven Forest, they were far more susceptible to injuries like this.

"Thank the Precursors it's not more serious," Eileen sighed.

"Move aside! Move aside!" more voices ordered, and a few paramedics rushed over to me with a stretcher. Working together, they lifted me up and into an ambulance. Samos climbed in after me.

"Meet us back at the hotel," he said to the others, "I'll stay with her."

"I'm sorry," I apologized, "But I won the Freeze Rally to make up for it."

"There is no need to apologize!" Samos harrumphed, "This wasn't your fault!"

I just sighed as I took in the worried expressions on my friends' faces, and I glanced around them as I spotted Razer not too far away from them. He just calmly smoked a cigarette, and the last thing I saw before I fainted was him smiling wickedly at me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>That evening…<strong>_

Once the doctors confirmed what Samos had pointed out earlier, they wrapped a Green Eco cast around my torso and removed pieces of stray glass that had embedded themselves in my arms, legs, and feet. The worst place was my left foot, which had the most debris, so to be extra cautious, I had to wear a pressurized Green Eco boot until my foot felt better. "Will I be able to race?" I asked the nurse.

"Not until you feel better," she replied, "You're going to have to come back here for a checkup."

"That's okay," I declined, "Samos can look over my progress." I was surprised the poison hadn't shown up in any scans of my body. I supposed it was so slow that no traces were visible yet. However, I didn't want the doctors finding out about it.

"I'm ready to go," I announced to Samos, "Thanks for watching over me."

"As long as you're all right," Samos assured me, "There is nothing to worry about. Let's go." He took me by the hand and led me out of the hospital, even though I limped a little bit because of my foot.

It took a while, but we managed to make it back to the hotel, where the others except for David were gathered around. "There she is!" Daxter announced, and the others leaped up immediately.

"Welcome back!" they cheered, and I smiled.

"Thanks, guys," I thanked them as I collapsed on the closest couch next to me and put my feet up on a recliner, "Just some broken ribs and extra glass in my foot, but other than that, I'm fine."

"You're alive, though," Keira pointed out, "That's all that matters."

"What happened out there?" Jak asked.

I took a deep breath and recounted how someone had stepped in the middle of the track while I was racing and almost knocked me off course. "Whoever it was must have put some kind of explosive on the back of my car in order to make me crash," I finished, wiping my forehead and feeling a slight throbbing in my ribs.

"I think Razer had something to do with it," I declared, "I saw him just before I blacked out in the ambulance." Jak clenched his fist, but nobody said anything else.

"We'll get to the bottom of this," Torn decided, "I promise."

I took another deep breath. "Something strange happened at the hospital," I said, "The poison didn't show up in any of the tests."

"You know," Dax piped up as soon as I mentioned the poison, "Except for a little rash in the nether regions, I feel fine. Maybe Krew was bluffing about the whole poison thing?"

Ashelin stepped into the center of the room. "I had the bottle analyzed while Paige and Samos were at the hospital," she announced, "There were traces of Black Shade at the bottom. A rare and deadly plant found in the Wasteland. We were poisoned, all right."

"Father never cut corners," Rayn chimed in, "Trust me, it's the real deal."

"The poison will show up eventually, probably," Eileen added.

"Never fear!" Daxter exclaimed, "When the going gets tough…Jak will get us out of it." We all shared a quiet chuckle at that, though it hurt for me to laugh.

"We're just going to have to win the whole thing," Jak said.

"Against those lunatic racers out there?" Dax replied, glancing at my casts, "What are the odds?"

"You don't wanna know," Torn growled.

"I survived my accident today," I reminded Daxter, "We can take on a few more challenges."

"No offense, guys," Ashelin quipped, "But I'm not going to trust my life to anybody but me. Just stay out of my way. I'll win!"

"Well, _somebody _here had better win!" the ottsel said, "Or I'm going to be very pissed…and very dead!"

I perked up. "Oh yeah, that reminds me!" I interjected, "I don't trust David."

The others just raised their eyebrows. "Really?" Keira asked, "Why not?"

"We got into a fight just before I competed in the Freeze Rally," I explained, "Jak, Dax, Eileen, and I saw him getting into a car with Razer, and when I asked him about it, he got really defensive." I opted not to include the rest of the details of that fight.

"I knew he was up to something," Ashelin grumbled, "I knew it!"

"What do we do?" Eileen asked.

"It's like Father said the other night," Rayn decided, "We cannot trust him. If he isn't telling you anything, Paige, then he's not on our side, as far as I'm concerned."

I just reclined in my chair and closed my eyes as I tried to block out the events of this first day in the pit.

* * *

><p><strong>"Can I get you anything else, Razer?" the waitress asked me as she passed me a gin and tonic. <strong>

** "No, thank you," I declined, smiling at her as she turned to walk away. As soon as she was gone, I took out a cigarette and lit it. I took in the dark atmosphere of the Bloody Hook, and the fish tank that had been destroyed the other night. Fortunately, it had been repaired somewhat. I was going to meet my boys here in a little bit, but I needed time to wind down after today. **

** "Razer!" a voice snapped, and I glanced up as Lloyd stormed into the bar and marched over to me. **

** "Ahh, Lloyd," I greeted, "Good to see you again. I see you're growing to like the Bloody Hook. Care for a drink? Or a cigarette?" **

** "What the fuck was that today?" Lloyd demanded as he pounded his fist on the table in front of me. **

** "What was what?" I asked innocently. **

** "You know damn well what! You sabotaged Paige Smith's car during the Freeze Rally today! You could have killed her!" **

** "Ahh, that," I said airily as I drank some more gin and tonic, "I'm surprised you care after your little fight with her before that." **

** "She's still my friend!" **

** I smirked. "Right," I answered sarcastically, "It didn't seem that way to me. She doesn't seem to trust you. None of them do. And since you wouldn't introduce me, I had to go see for myself." **

** "Damn it, Razer!" Lloyd cursed as he clutched himself, "Why are you doing this? Are you trying to piss me off? Are you trying to get to Jak? Just tell me, **_**why **_**are you trying to hurt us?" **

** "**_**You**_**, out of all people, should know the answer to that," I retorted calmly. **

** Lloyd went into a tailspin. "Oh, so this is personal now?" he spat in disgust, "You know, I never should have come back here! I never should have gotten in that car with you this morning!" **

** "That was your choice, not mine. I told you I wanted to discuss business and you agreed to it." **

** "Screw you! I'm leaving!" He turned to leave when I stopped him. **

** "Where are you going to go, Lloyd?" I called out after him, "Back to your so-called friends? They don't want you anymore. **_**I **_**do! Next time we meet, you're going to introduce me to Jak!" **

** "Shut up!" Lloyd snapped, and I just laughed to myself as the door to the Bloody Hook opened and slammed shut again. Finally, things were going **_**my **_**way.**


	6. Confrontations

Here we go! Next chapter! Thanks for all the reviews and alerts! I appreciate them! :) Onto the story!

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and side plots are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Two days later…<strong>_

Back in the day, I used to be the biggest indoors person I knew. Now, I hated being a shut-in. I hoped my accident wouldn't disqualify me from the future races.

Sighing, I reached for the remote next to me and flipped it to the racing channel, where Blitz was announcing the next event. Jak, Ashelin, Torn, Cutter, Shiv, and Edje just stood behind him as he explained the rules of the Artifact Race. I reached for the glass of water next to me, though I scrutinized it first, trying to decide whether or not it was safe.

"It's all right, Paige," Keira assured me as she entered the room, "Daddy and I checked it before I brought it in here. I see you're finally awake, though."

I nodded. "Was I really asleep for the whole day yesterday?" I asked.

Keira nodded as well. "We had a break yesterday, so while you were sleeping, Daddy and Eileen stayed here while the rest of us went to salvage what was left of your car.

"We managed to retrieve the rest of it, and while I was working on it, we inspected the rest of the cars to make sure they weren't rigged, too." She looked away in guilt.

"I'm sorry, Paige," she apologized, "I know I just fixed your car right before that race and-"

"Keira!" I gasped, "That was _not _your fault! I don't blame you. Any of you. The only one to blame is Razer. Trust me." Keira sighed and smiled a little bit.

"Daddy and Jak said the same thing," she said, "If someone made you crash already, though, can you imagine what they might try later?" I just shrugged. I had to admit I had thought about that, too. The Red Cup had barely begun and Razer was already trying to pick a fight with me, for some reason. There had to be some sort of rationale behind it.

"Oh, look!" the Green Sage's daughter cried, "The event is about to start!"

I looked up again as the six racers began racing around the arena, rushing to collect as many artifacts as they could before either time ran out or someone got the highest amount of points. For the first two minutes, Keira and I just watched in silence as Jak, Ashelin, and Cutter hurled weapons at each other and used turbo boosts in order to accelerate to the other side of the arena. So far, Jak seemed to take the lead, with Torn not too far behind him. "They're doing pretty good right now," I mused. Keira just nodded in agreement, not taking her eyes off Jak.

It wasn't until Ashelin cruised past the renegade when the mechanic suddenly spoke up again. "Hey, Paige?" she asked.

"Yeah?" I replied, taking a tentative sip of water.

"Have you noticed anything…strange between Jak and Ashelin?"

I nearly choked on my drink. I wasn't expecting her to ask that at all. "What do you mean?" I questioned.

"Well," Keira began, "I don't know. For the last year, there's been some kind of tension between them. I'm not the only one who noticed. Torn did, too. We were both wondering if anyone else picked up on it."

I frowned as I looked away from her and down at my boot. My stomach turned as I remembered Jak and Ashelin's kiss. One part of me was screaming at me to just spill the beans, and the other half was telling me not to. _It's Jak's business, _I thought, _Not yours._

"I haven't noticed anything," I lied, though I felt guilty for fibbing, albeit relieved to change the subject…somewhat.

"It just seems weird, that's all," Keira said, and I closed my eyes as I rubbed my temples. I was getting a headache again. The nurses at the hospital had offered to put me on medication, but I had declined, unsure of how the medicine would affect the poison. And this conversation wasn't making it any better.

"You should ask Jak about it," I suggested cryptically, "I'm sure he'll tell you something."

"When the time is right, I will," Keira decided, and with that, we settled back to watch the end of the Artifact Race. There were ten seconds left, but Jak collected one last artifact, gaining ten points overall and ending the event.

"Thank the Precursors he won!" I cried, sitting up a little bit, "Things are looking pretty good for our team."

"I'll say," Keira replied, "I just hope Krew doesn't have any tricks up his sleeve."

"He's done worse."

At that moment, the door opened, and Samos entered the room with a washcloth. "Our team just won the Artifact Race, Daddy!" Keira reported excitedly.

"That's good," Samos said in response, "They're some of the best racers we've got."

"That they are," I agreed, wincing at the pain in my torso, which Samos picked up on.

"How are you feeling, Paige?" he asked as he sat down to check on my injuries.

"My foot feels like it's been stabbed by a thousand needles," I groaned, "And my ribs are killing me. But I do feel better than I did two days ago. I think sleeping yesterday helped a little bit."

Samos studied the large bruise that covered my head from when I had hit the dashboard. "This is clearing up," he deduced, "Here." He reached for a Green Eco patch and placed it across the bump.

"Thanks, Samos," I thanked him before facing his daughter, "Your father's really good."

"Thank you," Keira replied, "Do you have any idea when she'll be able to get back on the track, Daddy?"

"Her ribs healed pretty quickly the last time she broke them," Samos explained, "I'd give it a couple of weeks." _Damn, _I thought, _I'm being benched for a while, it seems. _

"You should race in my place, Keira," I suggested, "If Ashelin's not feeling up to it."

For a minute, Keira looked hopeful, but Samos seemed to be unsure, for he was hastily gathering all the medical equipment. "Now, you're sure you're not feeling any headaches, right?" he asked me, conveniently avoiding Keira's unspoken question, "No change in vision?"

"None of the above," I assured him.

"What about me racing?" Keira inquired. Samos opened his mouth, but before he could answer, we heard someone knock on the door.

"Wait here," the Green Eco Sage ordered, and he went over to answer the door. Keira and I glanced at each other in shock when we heard the voice that followed.

"Hi, Samos," we heard David greet, "Is Paige here?"

"She's sleeping," Samos lied quite smoothly.

"Well, is anyone here? Like Jak or Keira?"

"They've gone out," Samos continued to lie, "This isn't a good time for you to be here."

"I know, but I just wanted to talk to Keira, since the others won't speak to me." I glanced at Keira again, surprised.

"Look, David," Samos retorted, "I don't know what you've been up to since we've been here, but with the current state of things, I don't want you going anywhere near my daughter."

"If I could just talk to her and get someone to understand-"

"No, David! You are not to approach Keira, or any of the others, until you get yourself together. Is that clear?"

Silence. Keira and I held our breaths as we waited for David to reply. Samos could be scary when angered.

David appeared to be defeated. "Well, if any of them get back, tell them I'm sorry," he said, "I'm just trying to do the right thing." Footsteps followed, and Samos slammed the door shut.

"What was that all about?" Keira asked once the Green Sage returned to where we were sitting.

"David just wanted to talk, but I wouldn't let him in. Just keep yourselves away from him, you two."

I just exhaled as I patted my boot. My foot was still killing me, but I would live. Hell, I had almost died in worse ways than a car crash, and I had still survived.

But that was beside the point. Why was David trying to apologize now? Would he have done so if I had actually been killed? Why was he being shady in the first place? Over these last couple of years, I had always considered him to be one of my closest friends. Now, I wasn't so sure.

* * *

><p>"And <em>that's <em>how I won the Artifact Race!" Daxter happily prattled as we all sat around a table outside the hotel and ate lunch while the ottsel told us all about the event that we had seen on TV.

"Quite a story there, Dax," I snickered, "But in all seriousness, we're glad you guys won."

"And _we're _glad _you're _feeling better," Rayn responded, squeezing my hand, "Then you can get back into the races."

"I don't think that'll be for a while," I sighed.

"You rest, and we'll take care of the championship," Jak said, nodding at me, though I was groaning inwardly. I didn't want to be on the sidelines. I wanted to be on the track!

"David stopped by while you guys were out," Keira reported, "He wanted to talk to me for some reason."

"Really?" Eileen asked. Keira nodded.

"Daddy sent him away, though," she added, "We don't know where he is now."

"Probably off with Razer," Ashelin growled, jamming her fork into her food, "What the hell is he doing with him?"

"I don't even care at this point," Eileen piped up, "If he's not going to tell us, it's not worth beating our heads against the wall."

Suddenly, one of the hotel employees approached us with a package in her hands. "Delivery for Miss Rayn," she announced, handing it to Krew's daughter before walking away.

"What's that?" I asked. Rayn didn't answer as she swiftly opened the manila envelope and took out a piece of paper. Her expression went from unreadable to excited in a matter of seconds.

"Good news, Jak!" she cried, "Because of the points you and Paige accumulated from your victories, we're eligible to compete in the first Red Cup Grand Prix Qualifier!"

"Get out!" Eileen gasped as a grin spread across her face. She took the note from Rayn and read it herself, just to make sure it wasn't a fluke.

"That's awesome!" I cheered, "Does it say what the event is?"

"A Circuit race on the Deathdrome," Rayn replied, and I felt a chill go down my spine.

"What's the Deathdrome?" Torn asked warily.

"I guess we'll find out," Jak mumbled, "We better get to the garage and tune up our cars. It looks like the qualifier is going to start soon."

"I'll go with you," I volunteered, "I want to see my car."

"The way Keira fixed it," Eileen said, "You'd never know it crashed. That's how good of a job she did." Keira beamed.

"Thanks, Keira," I thanked her once again, and Jak and Daxter began walking away as I hobbled to catch up with them.

By the time we got to the garage, we spotted Jak's vehicle, and mine wasn't too far away. Eileen was right; Keira did an excellent job! I'd have to repay her somehow.

"You're not racing, are you?" Jak asked worriedly as he began to tune up his car.

"No," I replied, shaking my head, "I don't think I'm ready to return to the track yet. I want my ribs and foot to get better first, especially my foot. Ouch." I hissed as I felt a throbbing pain through the boot.

"It got cut up really bad, huh?" Jak retorted.

I nodded. "You should've seen it when the doctors removed my shoe," I told him, "I won't go into detail, but it looked bad. It's just sensitive right now, but the boot should make it right as rain." I handed my friend a wrench as I said this.

Daxter suddenly looked up and groaned. "Oh, _no_!" he whined, "Here comes ol' tin grin himself!"

Sure enough, G.T. Blitz was approaching us with a hovering camera right next to his head. Couldn't this guy ever give us a break? "You newbies are finally going to see what I've been talking about all along," he announced, "What makes this the most watched sport in the world... ultimate speed and complete danger. I hope you didn't eat breakfast this morning, or you'll find it all over your suit later." He chuckled, even though he wasn't very funny.

"We're not afraid, right, Jak?" Daxter asked, but instead of chiming in, Jak remained silent.

"_Right, Jak_?" Dax repeated before smacking his friend over the head.

"Hey! Say some hero stuff!"

"We're not afraid, Blitz," I offered instead.

Blitz just smiled and then fixed the camera on a rather deadly looking track, which we all realized was the Deathdrome. "Welcome to one of the fastest tracks in the world! This is the Deathdrome! Many people have died on those lanes chasing a sad dream. Make the crowd scream for me! Good luck, you'll need it... more than I need ratings." He then fixed his gaze on me. No, he glanced at my boot.

"Paige's accident brought the ratings in," he conceded, "I'll give her that. But still not enough for my liking."

I suddenly felt angry. "So you cared more about the ratings than the fact that I nearly died on the track?" I cried, "What kind of racing commissioner are you?"

"This is show business, Paige," Blitz answered, "One day, when you get to be my age and have a little more experience, you'll understand. Well, gotta go! See you on the Deathdrome!" With another bright smile, he turned and walked away.

"What a pig," I growled as I focused my attention on my car, "So I guess he would've been happier if I had died."

"Don't sweat it, toots," Daxter mused, "You're here, and you're still kicking ass! We're glad you pulled through!" I just smiled as Jak nodded in agreement.

"I don't think the Precursors would have wanted you to die," he added.

Suddenly, we heard an alarm, and all three of us realized that was the signal to prepare for the Grand Prix Qualifying race. "That's our cue," Jak announced.

I nodded and made my way over to the bleachers. "Good luck out there!" I cried, "You guys can do it!"

* * *

><p><em>3…2…1…<em>

"_All right, here we go!_" Blitz yelled as the Grand Prix Qualifier commenced. Jak easily outraced the others due to the turbo start he had gotten.

"Woohoo!" I cheered, fist pumping as Keira, Rayn, Eileen, and I sat on the edge of our seats. We watched as Cutter, Shiv, and Edje weaved in and out between Torn and Ashelin in their mad haste to catch up to Jak. I found myself biting my nails in anticipation. All six of them were good racers, but if I knew Jak like I thought I did, he'd find some way to win, even if he fell behind at times.

"Why are those guys so _bloodthirsty?_" Eileen gasped, "There has to be more to it than just wanting to win the race."

"I couldn't tell you," Rayn answered, "In all my years in this city, I've never seen any of those men in my life." She shuddered and shook her head.

"Makes me wonder how your friend, David, seems to know all of them," she continued.

"Wouldn't we all like to know that?" I muttered bitterly. I was still smarting from my argument with him the previous day.

I focused on the Deathdrome again as Jak and Ashelin both crossed the finish line into the second and final lap. Behind them, Shiv released a powerful Yellow Eco weapon that only seemed to target the racer in first place. "Jak!" I shouted, but unfortunately, the weapon crashed into him, knocking him off course before he righted himself and continued to drive. The others remained close behind him, keeping up the challenge the whole time.

"Whew," Keira sighed as she wiped her forehead in relief, "That was a close one."

"_Too _close," I added, having flashbacks to my accident. Shortly after that little mishap, Jak collected some Green Eco and kept going. My heart rate slowed down a little bit, and I felt less anxious…only for my moment of relief to be broken yet again.

"That's quite a race out there, huh?"

I jumped a little bit at the sound of Razer's voice, but it was him all the same. A few more of his thugs accompanied him as he sat down right next to me and smoked a cigarette. He could never go anywhere by himself, could he? Next to me, Keira, Rayn, and Eileen just gasped as they kept one eye on the race.

"That's your friend in first place down there, isn't it?" Razer continued, raising his Butterfly knife and pointing to the Deathdrome, where Jak was clearing a chasm with the help of some Blue Eco.

"He's good," Razer complimented, "Almost as good as me." He blew a perfect ring of smoke.

"I'd love to meet him sometime."

"Do you mind?" I growled, finally looking at him as he lowered the knife, "I'm trying to watch the race."

"Of course," Razer replied, "You've been knocked to the sidelines after your little…mishap." He flicked his gaze down to my boot as he said this.

"Yeah," I agreed, "That mishap that was all your fault!"

Razer chuckled. "So quick to put the blame on others," he commented, "You should have watched where you were driving."

"Why, you-"

"Ahh, watch it. A girl with your looks shouldn't curse like that." _Eww, _I thought, _He's hitting on me! After trying to kill me the day before!_

"What are you doing here?" Keira asked from next to Eileen. Down below on the track, Jak, Torn, and Ashelin were approaching the finish line in first, second, and third place respectively.

I glanced at Razer as he lifted his knife once again. "I'm here to finish the job," he replied in a nonchalant manner as his thugs cracked their knuckles.

I widened my eyes in horror. "You want to fight me?" I asked, "A girl? Why? What the hell did I do to you?"

"This is for Lloyd. To teach him a lesson." He threw away his cigarette, and I cursed out loud as I pushed Rayn into Eileen and Keira.

"We're leaving!" I shouted, "_Now_!"

"Go!" Eileen cried, "Out that way!" We leaped up and sprinted towards the exit of the bleachers. I could see Jak staring up at us from the Deathdrome.

"_Paige!_" he yelled into my communicator, "_What's going on?_"

"It's Razer!" I replied as the four of us continued to run, "He brought some guys to fight me and 'finish the job'!" I stumbled a little bit as I felt pain shoot through my left foot, and Eileen grabbed onto my arm and pulled me behind her.

"_Damn it! Get out of there! Get as far away as you can! We'll find you and meet up with you!_" I pocketed the communicator, and I glanced over my shoulder as Razer abandoned his boys and gave chase. What was his problem?

"We'll never get away from him!" Keira gasped.

That was when we heard a car horn. "Hey!" a voice yelled, "Over here!"

We glanced up and gasped in surprise. "_David?_" Keira spluttered, "What are you doing here?"

"Just get in the car!" David ordered, and even though we didn't trust him as far as we could throw him, we did so anyway.

"Hold on tight," he whispered, grabbing a Red Eco grenade and throwing it at Razer and his men. They ducked out of the way as it exploded and caused a nearby statue to fall down, effectively blocking the road. David stepped on the gas pedal and cruised away from the Deathdrome.

"Are you girls all right?" he asked breathlessly.

"We're fine," I sighed, "What the hell was that back there? Did you bring them to the race?"

"What? No!" David insisted, "I just happened to follow them, that's all."

"Why are you hanging around them so much?" Eileen demanded, "What's your connection with Razer?"

David paled as he gripped the steering wheel. "Look, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting," he apologized, "But I have to do this. You wouldn't understand."

"Well, at least give us something!" I cried, "The man just tried to kill us! Kill _me_!" Granted, I was still mad at him because of the fight from a few days ago, and I think we deserved an explanation.

"Okay," the ex-Krimzon Guard relented, "Let's just say…I knew Razer from since before we got here." We all just glanced at each other.

"Now, I'm taking you guys to my apartment that I rented out after you all kicked me out. You should be safe there until Razer and his thugs back off."

"No way!" Eileen replied, "Not until you give us more information on that!"

"Not now, Eileen! Just trust me on this!"

"Why should we?" Rayn asked in a cool voice.

"Because!" David cried, which startled me; I had _never _seen him in such a disheveled state before. Not even when he was working for Erol and Praxis.

"Here we are," he announced, "Just go inside to the top floor. I'll be back later." We climbed out of the vehicle, but before we could thank him, he was already taking off back the way he had come.

"Damn," I hissed, "What a day."

* * *

><p><em>The only thing Torn, Ashelin, Daxter, and I heard was screaming as we exited the Deathdrome in time to see red smoke billowing from near a collapsed statue. We had helplessly watched as Razer and more of his goons chased the girls out of the stands, and it made my blood boil. So much, in fact, that I could feel the Dark Eco sparking within me. "Jak," Dax whispered into my ear as my breathing became heavier. I was about to change, but I didn't want to. Not in front of everyone here. <em>

_ "Jak! Torn! Ashelin!" I heard David shout to us as he waved from his car. The Dark Eco trying to break free instantly receded. _

_ "David!" I cried, "What's going on? What happened with Razer before?" _

_ "Don't worry," David panted, "I got the others to safety." _

_ "How do we know that for sure?" Ashelin demanded in a rough voice. _

_ "You can ask them yourselves." _

_ I just sighed and gestured to Dax. "Come on!" I growled, marching over to David, "You and I are going to settle things with Razer once and for all! He's not going to go after any of us anymore!" _

_ David looked surprised. "You want me to come with you?" he asked. _

_ "Razer's your pal!" Daxter shrieked, "You should join us!" _

_ "He is not my pal," David growled, "But all right. Let's go. I saw him heading back towards the garages after not being able to find a way around the blockade I made." _

_ "We'll meet you back at the hotel," I said to Torn and Ashelin, and Dax and I climbed into David's car as we drove towards the garages. Once we arrived, we spotted Razer staring at one of the racing vehicles as he kept his back to us. I felt Dark try and break free again, but I willed myself to relax enough to remain as I was. _

_ Taking a deep breath, I marched up to Razer with Dax and David in tow. "Next time you and your thugs want a fight," I began, "Maybe you should pick on someone your own size. And not someone who's injured, either." _

_ Razer lifted his head up and then whirled around to face the three of us. "My, my," he began, taking in my rugged appearance after the race, "I finally get to meet the great racer, Jak! I knew Lloyd would come through eventually." David just fumed from where he stood. _

_ "And?" Daxter piped up from my shoulder. _

_ "And what?" Razer asked, raising his eyebrows. _

_ "What about me?" Dax fired back. _

_ "Oh, yes. You're the loudmouth story teller from the bar. But Jak!" He nudged my shoulder with his own as David gave him a death stare. _

_ "Jak, Jak, Jak!" Razer continued, "Your reputation precedes you. Oh, but I'm forgetting my manners. My name is Razer. Maybe you've heard of me?" _

_ "Of course they've heard of you!" David snarled, "But how have you heard of him and Paige?" _

_ "I work for Mizo," Razer explained to me as he ignored David, puffed on his cigarette, and blew the smoke in my face, "Eventually, everyone does." He stole a subtle glance at David that didn't go unnoticed by me. _

_ "I'm from out of town," I croaked. _

_ "Yes," Razer agreed, "You are, aren't you? And you're showing my boys up on the track out there!" He laughed before leaning in close to my face in a threatening manner. However, I wouldn't back down. _

_ "Don't make me put on my goggles and show you how it's done!" he warned, "You wouldn't live long enough to see me cross the finish line!" _

_ "I'm ready whenever you are," I assured him. _

_ "Oh, I'm sure we'll match up soon enough. The race of the century, eh? Hmm…in the meantime, watch your back. I heard someone arranged a few surprises this time out." With a chuckle, he headed towards the exit while the three of us just stared after him. _

_ "Oh, and Lloyd," he piped up, about-facing, "You'll be seeing me around a lot more. It'll be just like before." _

_ "Get out," David hissed, and with another laugh, Razer finally left for good. I sighed as we also began to leave, heading for David's car once more. _

_ "Who's Mizo?" I asked him. _

_ "Someone you don't want to get entangled with," David explained, "I'll leave it at that. Let's go get the girls." _

_ And the mystery that was David Lloyd and Razer deepened. _


	7. A Colorful Surprise

Righto! I've finally got the next chapter of "The Last Charge" up! Sorry for the long wait, and for the slightly shorter length than the others, but there's been a lot going on lately. Thanks again for the reviews! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and side plots are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p>The sound of rumbling cars reached our ears from the top floor of David's apartment. "Is it them?" Rayn asked Keira as the latter peered out the window.<p>

"Yeah, it's them!" she replied in her scratchy voice, "They've taken separate cars to make sure we all get back in one piece."

"Look what I found!" I cried, pointing at a picture I happened to notice when I was looking around. The others crowded around me.

"It's David and Razer," I announced, "So he was right. He did know Razer from before we got here. But how?"

"Hold on, what's this?" Eileen asked, turning the frame around to reveal a secret compartment. She quickly opened it and found the mysterious note Razer had given her to give to David.

"We shouldn't open that," Keira croaked, "That's David's business."

"Yeah?" Eileen challenged, "Well, his _business_ almost killed us today! I say we take a quick peek."

_Slam! _A door opened and slammed shut behind us, and Eileen and I fell all over ourselves trying to put the note back and lock everything up before David noticed anything was amiss.

"Girls?" Jak cried.

"In here!" Keira called out, and sure enough, Jak, Daxter, and David entered the room.

"Thank the Precursors you guys are okay!" Jak gasped as Keira threw herself into his arms. We all embraced him in turn while David stood off to the side.

"Damn," I sighed, "In all the chaos, we forgot to tell you: congratulations on winning down in the Deathdrome!"

"Thanks, toots!" Dax replied, "We're just sorry you all had to be chased out of the place!"

"Don't worry about it," Rayn assured him, "We made it out, and that's all that matters."

"Let's get back before Torn, Ashelin, and Samos start to get worried," Jak suggested.

"You guys go ahead," David said, "I think I'm going to crash here for a little bit."

"Why?" Keira asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Well, none of you trust me," David retorted, "Why should I stay in the hotel with you if I can't be trusted?"

"You can't be trusted because you're always running off with Razer," Rayn pointed out, "If you stopped doing that, maybe we would feel like you were on our side."

"I _am _on your side!" David insisted.

"Well, you sure ain't acting like it!" Dax quipped.

"You guys have known me for years! Have I done anything otherwise to make you doubt my loyalty?"

"You supported Erol and Praxis for some time!" Jak snapped, and suddenly, an awkward silence filled the room. I looked down at the ground as David's mouth hung open in shock. It seemed that had been something buried in the back of Jak's mind for years, and finally, he was letting it all out in frustration. This little spat between Jak and David eerily reminded me of the same fight the renegade and I had gotten into when my cover was blown.

"Fine," David growled, "You know what? I can see I'm not appreciated for risking my life to save your friends." With that, he grabbed a bag in the closet and began packing up a few of his belongings, including the picture of him and Razer.

"Where are you going?" Jak demanded.

"I'm leaving," David said sharply, "And I'm going to find a cure for this poison myself. With or without you."

"David!" Eileen cried, running after him, but he shook her off.

"Get out of my way!" he shouted, and with that, he hoisted the bag over his shoulder and marched through the door to Mar knew where.

"He's unbelievable!" I gasped.

"Well, we can figure one thing now," Rayn mused, "He's no longer a friend."

"He got away with the picture, though," Keira whined, "And the note."

"No, he didn't," Eileen assured her, reaching into her pocket and holding up the note. The rest of us gasped.

"How'd you do that?" I asked in amazement.

"While he disappeared into the closet looking for a bag," Eileen explained, "I just quickly took the note back out."

"Slick," Daxter complimented, "The Daxtinator is thoroughly impressed!"

"Let's get out of this place," Rayn suggested, shivering as we all returned to the street. However, one of the cars was gone.

"Figures he'd leave us stranded," Eileen growled.

Suddenly, I heard another engine, and I looked up as Torn and Ashelin approached us in another four-seat car from the garage. "Torn! Ashelin!" we cried, running over to them.

"We sped past David just now," Torn explained, "He looked like he was in a hurry, but he left a trail of gasoline behind him, so that's how we found you guys."

"Gasoline?" I echoed, "Well, let's hope his car doesn't explode any time soon after all the action from today."

"Why is he driving off like Razer is still chasing you guys?" Ashelin inquired, placing her hands on her hips.

"He's mad at us because we told him we couldn't trust him," Jak explained, "He could have gone anywhere."

"Probably ran off to see Razer," Ashelin said with contempt, "Come on. Let's get out of here."

And with that, we climbed back into the cars and returned to the hotel.

* * *

><p><strong>"So tell me again why we didn't go after the ladies today?" Edje asked as he, Shiv, Cutter, and I sat at our usual table. <strong>

** "**_**Because,**_**" I sighed impatiently, "Lloyd created a blockade and nearly killed us with that Red Eco grenade." I lit a cigarette and began to smoke. **

** "Besides," I continued, "If we don't kill them now, the races will certainly do the trick." The others laughed. **

** "But still," Shiv grunted, slamming his pitcher of beer on the table, "We need to take them out." **

** "All in time, Shiv," I assured him, "All in time." **

** The door opened, and Lloyd staggered in, holding a bag over his shoulder and keeping his eyes down on the ground. He approached one of the barmaids and whispered something to her. **

** "Wait here," I said to the others, "I'll be right back." **

** "Oh, not **_**him **_**again," Cutter groaned. **

** "Seriously, Razer," Edje added, "Why's that kid so important to you?" **

** I flashed him a dangerous look. "You know why, Edje," I replied, getting up and approaching Lloyd. **

** "I know you guys don't normally do this here," he was saying, "But I was wondering if I could crash here for the rest of the racing season." **

** The barmaid just smiled. "I'm sure we can think of something," she answered, "I'll just talk to the boss." **

** "Or," I interjected, "You can come and live with me." Both the woman and Lloyd faced me before the former went off to talk to her boss. Lloyd frowned and raised his eyebrows. **

** "And what makes you think I want to live with you?" he asked, "I'd rather sleep on the streets. Or back at my own apartment. Though I can't go back there, in case any of the others decide to visit." **

** "That's why," I told him, "Come on, Lloyd. You and I both know where this is heading." **

** "Yeah?" he challenged, leaning in close to my face, "Where's this heading? Tell me." **

** I smirked as I wordlessly took out my butterfly knife and pressed it into his hand. "I think you can tell me that," I whispered. **

** Lloyd gasped and looked from me to the knife. "No," he hissed, "**_**No!**_** I won't move back in with you! Not after all this time!" He set the knife down just as the barmaid returned. **

** "We have one vacancy left," she announced. **

** "I'll take it!" Lloyd cried a little too enthusiastically, "Thank you so much!" He gave her a tip before following her. **

** "This is where you belong, Lloyd!" I shouted after him, "You can't run from it forever!" **

* * *

><p>After I finished changing into my pajamas, I reached for a glass of water and crossed through the living room to get to the room that I shared with Eileen and Rayn. Along the way, however, I caught Eileen staring at the note. "Oh, good, you're still up!" the ex-KG spy cried once she realized I was in the room, "Come look at this!" I sat down next to her as she passed the piece of paper to me.<p>

_Since you took off earlier, I thought I'd write you a letter this time. I never thought I'd see you in Kras again, but this definitely puts a new spin on things. I'd very much like to meet the friends you've brought with you, specifically Jak and Paige. They both seem like interesting people, and I'm sure we'll all get along just fine. If I don't get to talk to them once, you're going to be the one to pay. _

"Oh, _Precursors_," I petitioned, putting the note down in shock, "Razer wanted to meet me and Jak? But how did he know our names? We've never set foot in Kras City until now. And it's pretty damn far from Haven and Spargus. There's no way…"

"Guess we'll find out," Eileen muttered, "No wonder David didn't want us reading it. That still doesn't cancel out his other suspicious behavior, though."

"I know," I agreed, "But maybe…we should ask him without being so abrasive."

Eileen yawned and stretched her arms over her head. "We'll think of something tomorrow," she said, "But right now, we should probably rest. There's a circuit race tomorrow."

"Not like I'll be in the running," I muttered out of her earshot, and then a little louder, "But I can't wait to see what happens down on the track."

* * *

><p>The next morning could not have come any faster.<p>

Before the circuit race, Jak, Dax, and I decided to go over to the Bloody Hook for a quick glass of water. Just like I had the previous day, I checked the drink, and the demolition duo did the same. I took a deep breath. "You guys ready for this?" I asked.

"As ready as we'll ever be," Jak replied, taking a cautious sip of his drink, "So, you said you had something to tell us?"

"Yeah," I retorted. When we had all woken up and dressed, I had told Jak and Daxter that I wanted to show them something, and now that we were alone, it seemed like the perfect time. I took Razer's note out of my pocket and handed it over, watching as both Jak and Daxter read it with wide eyes.

"So _this _is what made David get all hot and bothered!" Dax gasped, "Why the heck didn't he just say so?"

"That's not an easy thing to think about," Jak said, "But still, he shouldn't have gotten so flustered. I wonder what he isn't telling us about Razer."

"I'd like to know the same thing," I agreed, "I mean, he almost killed us yesterday!"

Before Jak could comment, one of the hostesses turned on a television in the corner until it was on the racing channel, and of course, Blitz was on the camera, smiling as usual. "Do either of you get a creepy vibe from him?" I asked my friends.

"A little bit," Jak answered, "All he cares about is ratings." I rolled my eyes in agreement.

On the screen, Blitz smoothed his hair back and adjusted his collar. "_Welcome back to the G.T. Blitz show! Sadly, the network has decided in their infinitesimally small wisdom to add a co-host to my show. Hmmph... I can't imagine anyone outshining yours truly, but alas, please give a lukewarm welcome to my new 'color' commentator as it were, Mr., eh... Pecker?_"

"No way!" all three of us yelled at the same time as Pecker himself appeared on the screen. I nearly choked on my water in surprise.

"How did Pecker pull that one off?" Jak gasped.

"_Thank you G.T.,_" Pecker thanked him,_ "And hello to all you peoples out there watching. I'd like to thank the network for choosing me to save this anemic little show._" Next to me, Daxter's mouth dropped open in shock.

Blitz chuckled, though I could tell he was growing annoyed with the colorful bird already. "_Well, welcome aboard…Pecker,_" he growled.

"That's it!" Dax declared, "Who's his agent? Pecker always gets the sweet gigs in these adventures."

"Tell me about it," I agreed, "First, he…" I trailed off there. I was about to say how Pecker had been nominated as Damas's advisor back in Spargus, but I wasn't sure if Jak wanted to hear that.

"…avoids the heat," I amended, "And now this? I'm with you, Daxter." I glanced over at the ottsel, who just nodded at me in return, almost as if he knew what I had _really _wanted to say.

"_My first network assignment has been to investigate the rumored 'super bet' on this year's big championship race,_" Pecker explained, "_Sources say a high level underworld crime connection is involved. But sadly my sources won't return calls, and are now missing and are probably dead! But Pecker is not so easily swayed. I will uncover the truth and report my findings right here on the our show, G.T.._" Jak, Daxter, and I all traded looks. A high level underworld crime connection? _Hmm, _I thought, the wheels turning in my head.

"_Of course you will_," Blitz replied, "_And let me just say it's gonna be SO great working with you._"

"_You, too, Blitz man._" Pecker playfully slapped Blitz across the back, knocking him forward a little bit and messing up his hair. Blitz looked nervous as he readjusted it quickly before glaring at Pecker.

"_Why, you little bird shi-" _He proceeded to strangle Pecker just before the network cut out.

"Okay, then," I sighed, the shock of what had just happened on the television wearing off, "What do you think of that?"

"I wonder if Mizo has anything to do with that underworld crime connection," Jak suggested to Daxter, who seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Who's Mizo?" I asked, raising my eyebrows.

"I don't know," the renegade replied, "Razer mentioned the name when David and I went to settle things with him, but he didn't say anything else."

"Figures he wouldn't," I grumbled, "Well, we better get going. The race is going to start soon." We left our glasses where they were and made our way towards the front door. Daxter climbed on my shoulder and waited for Jak to get ahead of us before whispering to me.

"Nice save back there, toots," he complimented.

"Thanks," I thanked him, "I just wasn't sure what Jak would say if I mentioned Damas. I mean, he told me he had learned to deal with it, but I didn't want to take my chances."

"Good call," Daxter told me.

On the way out, however, I glanced over my shoulder and spotted David climbing down a set of stairs and going out another door opposite from us. I frowned as I thought about how I could keep myself preoccupied until I was well enough to race again.

* * *

><p>After the initial setup, the race was well underway, and I sat next to the others as Jak, Daxter, Torn, and Ashelin raced against Razer's boys. "Did you guys see the broadcast this morning?" I asked Keira, Eileen, and Rayn, "With Pecker?"<p>

"Yeah!" Keira cried, "We couldn't believe it! He's always getting those type of jobs!"

"Who's Pecker?" Rayn asked, "I missed this broadcast."

"A very colorful bird," Keira explained, "A moncaw, to be exact. He and Daxter don't get along. You'll see him after a while. He likes to make himself known."

"That's for sure," Eileen snorted, grinning a little bit. That was when I decided to tell her what I was planning.

"Eileen," I whispered.

She looked up. "What's going on?" she asked. I stared down at the track, where Jak was shooting some Yellow Eco bullets at Ashelin.

"We should investigate this underworld crime connection," I suggested, "With Pecker. Just you and me."

Eileen widened her eyes. "Really?" she asked, "You want to do that? Instead of just resting?"

"Until I'm able to race again, I do," I retorted, "Besides, all I've been doing is resting. I want to be in on the action."

"Well, if there's _any _craziness going on during this, you leave it to me. You really shouldn't be exhausting yourself."

"But I'm not, though! I feel fine! Samos said this boot should be coming off soon!"

"Really?" Eileen questioned, surprised.

"Yeah," I confirmed, "Last night, he checked up on me before I went to change for bed." My friend just nodded.

"And you're sure you want to do this?" she asked, trying to double-check to make sure I hadn't secretly changed my mind.

"Positive," I said, watching as the race ended and Jak claimed first place again. In the distance, I caught sight of Pecker, and I poked Eileen in the shoulder.

"Let's go," I whispered.


	8. Sober Thoughts

All right! I've finally got the next chapter of "The Last Charge" up! Sorry for the long wait in updating. There's been so much going on lately, including starting school again, Hurricane Irene, and the earthquake in Virginia, but I'm here now! Thanks for the reviews and being patient with me during all this! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and side plots are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p>"Hello?" Eileen whispered as she led the two of us into the box where Blitz and Pecker were situated. I had knocked, but since nobody answered, we just decided to enter ourselves.<p>

"Breaking and entering, huh?" I joked.

"It's the only way we'll even remotely get answers," Eileen reasoned, shrugging.

A rustling noise broke the silence, and Eileen and I stopped for a minute as our hearts began to pound. "Did you hear that?" I whispered.

"Yeah," Eileen whispered in response. We huddled closer together and continued to creep forward as a flash of colors caught our attention.

"Pecker!" I gasped, yelping a little bit as the moncaw flew into view.

"Oh, it's you two!" Pecker replied, flapping his wings and landing on the desk in front of us, "I was wondering when I'd see some familiar faces."

"Kras City, huh?" Eileen retorted, "How'd you end up here? Who called you?"

Pecker frowned and smacked my friend over the head. "AHH!" she cried in surprise, ducking out of the way.

"Weren't you paying attention to my broadcast this morning?" the moncaw growled.

"I was too shocked by the fact that you were even here," Eileen grumbled.

"Easy, Pecker," I said in a soothing voice, "We're just here to try and help you investigate the underworld crime connection."

Pecker looked me up and down, his gaze lingering on all my bandages and boots. "What happened to you, Guardian of Mar?" he asked, invoking my title.

"Razer happened, that's what," I answered, "My car crashed while I was racing."

"But you are all right?" Pecker asked.

I nodded. "I'm fine, thanks," I said, "I should be back to racing in no time."

"What about David?" the moncaw inquired, "How is he?"

Eileen and I shared a glance. "Not so good," Eileen admitted, "He's been…acting strange since we got here. Like running off with Razer and being very secretive."

Pecker just shook his head. "Onin will not be happy to hear this," he lamented, "You two are supposed to be sticking together." He pointed at me as he said this.

"Well, he hasn't exactly been speaking to me," I responded, "We got into a fight and he brought up my past actions."

"You're going to have to find a way to repair that bond. Or else it could destroy you both." Eileen just stared back and forth, and I reminded myself to explain Onin's message to her later.

"In the meantime," Eileen quipped, "Can we help you investigate this crime connection? Maybe we could pump David and Razer for information."

"You think David knows anything about this?" I asked.

"He might. I mean, he's been acting suspicious since we got here."

Suddenly, the door opened, and GT Blitz waltzed inside, smiling as soon as he set his sights on us. "Well, well," he began, "I see you ladies have been getting acquainted with Pecker."

"We knew him from way back home," I explained.

"Wonderful!" Blitz cried, "Then you can give him some pointers on how to co-host a show!" He laughed and then slapped his knee, causing me, Eileen, and Pecker to just glance at each other.

"He was doing just fine from where we stood," Eileen retorted, earning a victorious smirk from Pecker.

Blitz's eyes flashed in annoyance, but that annoying grin never left his face. "Of course he was," he conceded, "Anyway, I'm sure Pecker will be able to lead his investigation as planned. You two weren't thinking of joining him now, were you?"

"No, GT," Pecker lied, "They weren't."

"Good," Blitz said, "Because one birdbrain is enough!" He laughed for a second time.

"Maybe you should stick to hosting the racing show," I suggested, "You're better at that."

Again, Blitz's eyes flashed, but he approached me and wrapped his arm around me all the same. "You know something, Paige?" he asked as he pulled me to the side, "I like you. You have vision. Maybe we should go into showbiz together." _Eww, _I thought, thinking about how GT Blitz gave me the creeps.

Smiling, I wiggled out from underneath his arm. "No, thanks," I declined, "Pecker is more than capable of helping your show." Eileen just nodded in agreement.

Blitz chuckled heartily. "Damn," he joked, "Turned down by a crippled girl. It's not like you can do much else right now, anyway."

"I am not _crippled_…"

But GT Blitz just ignored me as his communicator went off. "Sorry, you three," he announced, "But I have to go. There's something I want to tell your newbie friends. Blitz out!" With another eye-aching grin, he turned and left as the three of us scowled at each other.

"How the hell do you stand working with him, Pecker?" Eileen asked in astonishment.

"I'd rather be having a conversation with the rat boy," Pecker admitted, referring to Daxter.

"That bad, huh?" I piped up.

"You can't imagine." He spat on the ground.

"Anyway," he continued, "If you two can help me find out about this crime connection, that would help boost this show's ratings. Believe me, it needs it."

* * *

><p><em>The Bloody Hook was slightly more crowded than it was this morning, and Daxter and I just relaxed after that harrowing race from earlier. The others had gone back to the hotel, and who knew where Paige and Eileen were? <em>

_"I'm sure they're fine," Dax assured me, "They're Paige and Eileen!" _

_"I know," I said, "But with these apparent rumors about an underworld crime connection, you never know." _

_We continued to drink our glasses of water when Daxter suddenly looked up. "Jak, look," he whispered, and I glanced up in time to see David emerging from a side staircase. He looked up and noticed we were here as well. _

_"Looks like he's coming over here now," I muttered, frowning as David ordered a beer and sat down next to us. He waited for a few minutes before the bartender finally poured his drink and slid it across the table. David grabbed it and began taking large gulps of the alcoholic beverage. I wasn't sure what it was, but I suddenly had the urge to ask him what the hell was going on with him. _

_"You sure you want to do that?" I asked harshly, "Did you even check to see if that's laced with anything?" _

_David looked up, clearly surprised that I was addressing him. However, he narrowed his eyes soon after. "Why do you care?" he snapped, "There's so much shit in my body now, so what's a little more alcohol going to do?" _

_"Oh, I don't know," Dax piped up in a sarcastic tone, "Kill ya, maybe?" David drank his beer in even larger gulps now. _

_"What does it matter if I die?" he mumbled in a slightly slurred voice, "I'm going to be alone. Nobody cares about me. Nobody ever cared about me." _

_"That's not true," I replied. _

_"The minute I seemed suspicious, you all dropped me like a hot potato, so don't lie." He raised the pitcher to his mouth again. _

_I sighed. This conversation wasn't going anywhere, and I needed to do something about it. "Why don't you just tell us what's going on?" I asked quietly. Maybe if we didn't ask him so harshly, he might be more willing to give us information. _

_"Ugh," the ex-Krimzon Guard groaned, running his fingers through his hair, "I'm so ashamed about everything that's happened. If I tell you, you have to promise not to tell the others, especially Eileen." _

_I raised an eyebrow and waited with bated breath. _

_"The truth is…" David started, leaning forward so that other people wouldn't overhear him. _

_"There you are, Jak!" Blitz suddenly shouted from the entrance to the Bloody Hook. _

_"Damn it," Dax hissed under his breath as GT Blitz made his way over to us. _

_"Getting some local color?" he joked, laughing a little bit, "You certainly need it, you're positively pale on screen. Listen, I just wanted to tell your group that you can earn cool gadgets by performing odd jobs for the Commission and others." _

_I glanced from Daxter to David. "What kind of jobs?" I asked. _

_"What kind of gadgets?" Daxter added. _

_"Good stuff!" Blitz exclaimed, "For instance, there are some dirt forming robots that went berserk in the Kras Dirt Stadium. They need to be destroyed before someone gets hurt. Hunt them all down and you'll be rewarded." _

_David perked up, blinking his eyes a few times. "That sounds like a Sport Hunt," he drawled. _

_"Sounds good," I said. _

_"Sounds dangerous!" Dax spat. _

_"It is," Blitz confirmed, "But the prizes are good, and you'll need them. That is, if you want to continue upgrading your car to keep up with the Joneses. The job's waiting if you want it. But be careful, we wouldn't want to hurt one of our star up and coming racers." _

_"A little job like that won't hurt us," I assured him, and Blitz seemed to be satisfied with my answer. _

_"What a tough cookie you are," he said, "All of you. Your friend, Paige, is one hell of a mountain. How you persuade her to do anything, I'll never know." _

_"What do you mean?" David asked a little too loudly. _

_"I asked her to help me and Pecker out with my show," Blitz explained, shaking his head, "Turned me down flat. She's got a will of iron, that one. Not even a horrendous car accident can stop her." _

_"That's Paige Smith for you," I told him, smirking. Of course, Paige hadn't always been like that, but she had grown some thick skin between all these adventures. _

_"Well, give me a call if she changes her mind," Blitz said, and winking, he walked away. _

_"Somehow, I doubt she will," David commented to us. _

_"Definitely not," I agreed, "So what were you about to tell us before Blitz interrupted us?" _

_David sighed, rubbing his eyelids as he shook his head. "I guess I couldn't avoid it forever, huh?" he teased, "Let's get out of here, and I'll tell you." He left a tip for the bartender and stumbled a little bit as he stood up, and I took one of his arms to help him. _

_"Why are you helping me all of a sudden, by the way?" he croaked as soon as we were outside. _

_Truth be told, I wasn't sure. Just the other night, I had thrown it in his face that he used to work for Erol and Praxis. Because of my uncertainty, I didn't answer. _

_"Okay, okay," David said, "The truth is…Kras City is my hometown." _

_"What?" Dax and I gasped at the same time, our mouths hanging open in shock. _

_"It's true," David confirmed, "I was born and raised here since I was yea big." He lowered one of his hands to the ground. _

_"You never told us you were born here," I said, "That's how you knew how to get around!" _

_"That's right," David agreed, "I never thought it was necessary to bring it up, but there it is." _

_"So how the heck did you end up in Haven City?" Daxter asked, "Why would you leave Kras?" _

_"Long story," David replied, "But here's the gist of it: I moved there a couple of years before the first war. I never thought I'd return to Kras until now. I wish I had never come back." He just shook his head. _

_"How does Razer factor into that?" I questioned, "And whoever Mizo is?" _

_Before David could open his mouth to answer, we suddenly heard a chorus of voices. "Jak! Daxter!" Paige shouted as she, Eileen, and Pecker approached us. _

_"David!" Eileen gasped in shock, "What are you doing here?" _

_"Pecker!" Dax cried, "How'd you end up as tin grin's co-host?" _

_"Like I'd tell you!" Pecker huffed, dry spitting on the ground by Daxter. _

_"Hey!" my best friend cried, "No disrespecting the pants!" _

_"All right, break it up, you two!" I growled, clapping my hands. _

_"Anyway," Eileen cut in, "What's going on with you guys?" _

_I stole a glance at David and thought about the information he had just told us. I shook my head and retorted, "Blitz came by to talk to us. He told us about a job in the Kras Dirt Stadium. David called it a Sport Hunt." _

_"David told you?" Paige echoed in disbelief, glaring at the Freedom League guard. _

_"Sure did," David replied in an equally cool voice, "I'm capable of more than just being a traitor." Paige didn't say a word in response. _

_"Anyway," I interjected before another fight could ensue, "We're going to check out this job now so we can get the prizes." _

_"I'll go with you guys," Eileen volunteered, "I think I want to try an event now, since I haven't yet." _

_"Are you sure?" Paige asked, glancing at Eileen with a surprised expression on her face. _

_"Yeah," Eileen replied, nodding insistently, though why, I didn't know. _

_"Okay," I decided, "Let's go." _

_"You guys go on," Paige encouraged us, "I want to speak to David alone." Eileen nodded once again, and as Pecker flew away to look for GT Blitz, I followed the ex-KG spy over to the Stadium, where the Sport Hunt event would take place. The whole time we walked there, I couldn't stop thinking about David's revelation from before. If Kras was his hometown, then surely he must have had family here. Why would he want to voluntarily leave all that behind? _

* * *

><p>Awkward silences were never a favorite of mine, so in order to break it, I placed my hands on my hips and tapped my foot impatiently on the ground. David glanced around nervously before clearing his throat.<p>

"So," he began cautiously, "How are you, Paige?"

"Better," I answered, "I hear there's a Freeze Rally coming up soon, so I might be able to race in that. What about you?"

"I've been better," David said in response, "Look, about our fight a few days ago…I'm really sorry for what I said to you. I didn't mean to throw everything back in your face."

"It's done now," I told him in a neutral tone of voice, "There's nothing to be sorry for anymore. I know we've been badgering you over the whole Razer thing, but we're just worried about you. Your behavior's been very…erratic, and it's starting to scare us." David looked away.

"I know," he whispered, "And I'm sorry. But believe me when I say this: I don't want you or Jak getting dragged into my business with Razer. This is something I need to take care of alone." I just sighed, turned on my heel, and began heading over to the Stadium to watch the Sport Hunt.

"Wait up!" David cried, "I'll tell you a little bit about what's going on if you promise not to tell anyone else."

I turned around at that. "You mean that?" I asked, "Is it about the rumors surrounding the underworld crime connection?"

David widened his eyes for a second, but then shook his head as he realized I had seen Pecker's broadcast earlier that day. "No, it's not that," he denied, "It's about Razer."

"I promise not to tell anyone," I promised, and with that, the two of us began to march over to the Coliseum once again. The breeze felt nice after running around for the last couple of days.

"Razer and I go way back," he explained, "When I was five, my parents and I got into a car accident. I made it out alive, but my parents…" He didn't finish, and I felt a sinking sensation in my stomach.

"I'm so sorry, David," I whispered sympathetically, patting his shoulder. He just sighed and refused to look at me as small tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

"Thanks," he choked, "After that, Razer…well, his family, took me in and adopted me."

"_What?_" I spluttered, my gasp echoing off the buildings around us.

"It's true," David continued, "I didn't have any other family members to go to, so Razer's parents volunteered, since they were good friends with my parents. For my whole life, Razer's been a brother to me."

I couldn't even _begin _to wrap my head around all this. He was Razer's adoptive brother? I would have never guessed that. "So what happened?" I asked quietly.

David shook his head. "That's another story for another day," he replied, "Right now, we have a Sport Hunt to get to, and then a Freeze Rally right after that."

"So there _is _going to be a Freeze Rally?" I asked suspiciously, "You know that for a fact?"

"Yes," David affirmed, "Now, let's go." He walked a little bit faster until he was ahead of me, clearly not in the mood to talk about Razer. He couldn't just drop a bomb like that and then not talk about it!

Still, it left me in a state of shock. Just as we arrived at the Stadium, I stole a glance off to my right, where I spotted Razer staring angrily at us, but especially David. _So what the hell happened between them to lead up to the events of this racing season? _I asked myself.

* * *

><p>The Sport Hunt was definitely not what I was expecting it to be!<p>

"This was always Father's favorite event," Rayn whispered to me, Keira, and Torn as we watched the event get underway. Down below, Jak, Ashelin, and Eileen were competing against each other, as well as Razer's boys, in order to see who could destroy the most robots in the allotted time. Meanwhile, Pecker and Blitz dutifully commented on everything they witnessed down in the arena.

At the last minute, David had disappeared just as we arrived in the stands, claiming that he wasn't ready to face the others yet after his revelation. I wondered what Razer thought about all this; so far, he hadn't mentioned anything about David being his brother, and I was dying to know. So that must've meant that David Lloyd was originally from Kras City! _Hmm, _I thought as the wheels turned in my head.

Down in the pit, Shiv screamed as Eileen hurled a Yellow Eco missile at him, and I smiled to myself as Jak and Ashelin sped around her in order to shoot down more robots. However, from the scoreboard, Jak was clearly in the lead. _Go, Jak! _I thought to myself.

"Looks like it's almost finished," Torn announced, leaning forward in anticipation as the clock counted down the last five seconds. Jak and Eileen vied to shoot down one last robot when suddenly…

"_And the winner is Jak!_" Pecker announced, and we all stood up as the news sank in.

"Wow!" Keira cried excitedly, "Jak won _again_!"

"Thank the Precursors," Rayn sighed, "Our numbers are looking better and better every day."

"And you're sure your father has the antidote for us, right?" the mechanic asked in response.

"As sure as anything," Rayn assured us, "My father would never leave us in this state."

I had to hold back the loud _HA _that was trying to escape from my mouth. She must not have known her father very well, then. "Rayn…" I started, but trailed off. How could we even begin to explain Krew's actions in Haven?

"Oh!" Keira gasped, "The Freeze Rally is starting now!"

Torn glanced over at me. "Are you sure you'll be okay, Paige?" he asked, "Samos said for you to wait a few weeks."

"I feel fine," I reported, "Just a minor discomfort, that's all. Besides, if I don't get back in my car now, I'll never be able to."

"We just don't want anything else to happen to you."

"It won't," I said, "You've got nothing to worry about." And before they could say anything else, I was already hurrying out of the bleachers so that I could get to the garages.

Ten minutes later, I drove my car up to the starting line as I saw my friends stare at me in shock. I'd have to explain my condition to them later, but for now, I just wanted to race again. I hadn't mentioned it to Pecker or Eileen, but Blitz's comment about me being crippled bothered me to no end. I wanted to prove that I was quite the opposite. After this race, I'd get back to investigating the underworld crime connection.

I looked to my left and found David standing some distance away from the others, and I thought about his connection with Razer again. His familial connection. As soon as he realized I was staring at him, he looked away, almost in shame.

Before I could think about it anymore, I already heard the bells ringing, signaling the beginning of the Freeze Rally.

"_Ready?_" Pecker shouted, "_GO!_"

Kicking up a cloud of dust, I took off down the track, praying to the Precursors that everything would work out for the best.


	9. Bucket of Bolts

Okey dokey! Here's the next chapter! Thanks again for the support with this! :D

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and side plots are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p>The tires screeched and left marks in the pavement as I cleared a rather sharp turn. All around me, I could hear the crowd roaring, especially my friends. Apparently, there wasn't a soul in Kras who didn't know about my accident, so I wondered how everyone in the audience was reacting. With that, I collected the last five second clock before accelerating and crossing the finish line, ending the Freeze Rally and winning the gold medal.<p>

"_And, what do you know?_" Blitz announced, "_Paige Smith makes a surprising comeback after her mishap during the last Freeze Rally. We may have to watch this one, too, folks. She is coming in close behind our main star, Jak. What will happen before the end of the season? Only time will tell! Stay tuned for the next episode of the GT Blitz show!_"

"_Featuring Pecker!_" Pecker added as I climbed out of the car and went to go meet my friends.

"_Ahh yes. Couldn't forget about old Pecker now, could I?_"

"_Not with my wisdom, you couldn't._"

Suddenly, the two of them began to bicker, and I blocked them out as Jak, Daxter, and all of them came to meet me.

"You are officially _nuts_!" Dax gasped, "But in a good way!"

"You really want to resume racing so quickly?" Samos asked, "Here, let me take a look at you." I waltzed over to him and just remained still as he checked on all my injuries.

"I know I'm crazy," I sighed, "But I just wanted to be back in on the action. I feel fine." Samos nodded and seemed to agree with me.

"You are looking a lot better," he assessed, "The Green Eco has definitely been working. Maybe you won't be benched for a few weeks, but I still think you should rest. You don't want your ribs breaking for a third time."

"You're right," I said, "But I'll be careful. I promise."

"Blitz was right about you, apparently," Jak commented, "You _are _like a mountain."

I rolled my eyes. "A mountain?" I echoed, "He really said that?"

"Sure did, toots," Dax replied. _Blitz, _I thought, _What an idiot. _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on that day…<strong>_

Kras City looked beautiful at night, I noticed. While Rayn and Keira slept, I stayed up by the window as I stared out at the moon and the expansive skyline. It reminded me of the pictures I saw of New York City back at home. I sighed as I looked away from all the blinding lights and decided to sit in the living room.

"Jak!" I gasped, "Daxter! What are you two doing up now?"

Jak and Dax were also staring out the window at the rest of the city before they turned to face me. "What are we doing up?" Dax teased, "What are _you _doin' up?"

"Thinking," I answered as I joined them, "About these races. And David."

"You, too?" Jak asked, "Our minds think alike." He then faltered and refused to look at me. Daxter shuffled nervously as well, and I suddenly remembered a similar conversation with Damas back in Spargus. One he and Jak had shared while Daxter and I pretended not to be a part of it.

"_Keeping people alive out here," Damas began as Jak sat next to him, "Keeping them full of hope…it can be daunting."_

"_I'd say you made a good life here," Jak replied._

"_You, too, must make a life, Jak," Damas advised as he grabbed a fistful of sand, "Take your destiny into your own hands. Look... sand cannot keep a shape by itself, but add water and it becomes malleable. Fate can be such, if you add the right element."_

"_Eco!" Jak cried, and I glanced up at him as Damas smiled. I then returned to my Precursor Orb._

"_Our minds think alike." _

"You okay, buddy?" Dax asked.

"I'm fine," Jak assured us with a small smile. I just sighed sadly to myself, sat next to my friend, and patted his shoulder.

"It's okay to miss him," I told him, finally saying what I had been trying to avoid saying ever since coming back to this world. Daxter shot me a warning glance as Jak faced the window again.

"I don't think you should've said that, Paige," the ottsel whispered to me, and I shrugged. _Sorry, Dax, _I thought to myself, _But it needed to be said._

"You two don't have to worry about me," Jak spoke up, "I'm really okay. I'm not going to lie. I miss him a lot, but I know he would want me to move on with my life. 'Make war your own', he said." He wouldn't face either of us as he said this. He wasn't alone in his grief. Daxter and I, plus our friend from the Wasteland, Lena, had all been there when it happened. Although we couldn't understand what Jak was going through, we could at least try.

"But now that you mention Damas," the renegade continued, "I just don't understand why David would voluntarily throw his family to the curb."

My heart started beating faster at that. "So he told you about Razer being his brother, too?" I questioned.

Jak and Daxter both whipped around. "Wait, _what?_" Jak sputtered.

"Hang on!" Daxter added, "Rewind and pause! Razer and David are _brothers_?"

Then it dawned on me. "He…didn't tell you," I realized, covering my mouth a second later when I realized what I had done. I had promised David I wouldn't tell anyone about that, and I had just broken it.

"All he told us was that he was born here," Jak explained, "And that he moved to Haven a few years before the first Metal Head War."

"Ugh," I groaned, "I promised I wouldn't tell." I then frowned and looked up, "You mentioned his family, so that's why I thought you already knew."

"Nope," Dax retorted, "Brothers. I never would've guessed."

"Razer's family adopted him when he was five," I told them, leaving out the part about his real parents, "That's all he told me, though. He didn't say what happened between them to make him leave Kras."

"He'd never tell us that, probably," Jak suggested, "But we've got to be careful not to let it slip that we talked about this, okay?" I nodded, knowing that David would flip out if he discovered that we had technically gone behind his back to confide in each other about this.

"Daxter?" Jak asked, facing the ottsel next.

"Not a peep from the Daxtinator!" Dax assured us.

* * *

><p><em><strong>The next morning…<strong>_

When I opened my eyes the next morning, I noticed everything was oddly quiet. Rayn and Keira's beds were made up, and when I crossed over into the living room, I noticed everyone except for Samos was gone. "Morning, Samos!" I greeted, waving at the Green Sage.

"Hello, Paige," Samos replied, "I see you've finally decided to get out of bed."

I tied my hair into a low ponytail. "Where'd everybody go?" I asked.

"To watch the Death Race and Death Match Events," Samos explained, "They didn't want to wake you up so that you could continue to heal." I just smiled.

"That was nice of them," I said, "I'm going to head over to the garage and check on my car."

"Be careful out there, young lady." Typical Samos. I nodded, grabbed my jacket, and made my way over to the door.

"Oh, by the way," I spoke up, facing the older man, "Why won't you let Keira race?"

At that, Samos faced away from me and made his way over to the sink in the kitchen. "Don't you have somewhere to be?" he questioned in a slightly harsh tone of voice. That was also typical of Samos, and I was not in the mood to be yelled at by him.

"I was just wondering, that's all," I mumbled, though I turned to leave anyway.

By the time I arrived at the garage, I spotted Jak, Daxter, Ashelin…and David! "Paige!" Jak cried, waving to me, "Over here!"

Grabbing a wrench, I quickly raced over to my friends. "How's it going?" I asked.

"We won the Death Race and the Death Match," Ashelin relayed to me, "And David stopped by to apologize for everything so far." She narrowed her eyes at him as she said this.

"You did?" I asked, facing him as well.

"I did," David confirmed, "I'm going to try and do right by you guys. Just give me a chance, and I'll prove it to you." Knowing Ashelin, though, that was going to be tough for him to pull off. Jak and I shared a surreptitious glance, remembering our talk from the night before.

"You can start by helping us tune up our cars," Ashelin decided, standing in front of a monitor that had a picture of her vehicle displayed. If I knew her like I thought I did, she was going to make him work in order to prove himself. And David Lloyd was only happy to help.

"I don't know if you guys heard," he piped up as he grabbed a wrench, "But the next Red Cup Grand Prix Qualifier is coming up soon. It's a circuit race right here in Kras City."

"How do you know all this?" Ashelin asked, popping open the hood on her car while I did the same for mine.

"All those times I ran off with Razer," David sighed, "I couldn't help but overhear some of these things." _You mean your brother, _I couldn't help but think to myself.

"Anything to watch out for?" I asked next.

Before he could answer, we heard the sound of footsteps, and we looked up as Rayn approached us with a clipboard in her hand. "Jak, Paige, you're both getting great points for the season," she reported, "But, I heard a nasty rumor that someone's throwing big money around hiring top mercenary drivers to race. Whoever it is, they want to beat us badly." I gulped. Who could this be?

"I hear these new drivers are getting bonuses for kills," Ashelin added, "And I'm sure they wouldn't think twice about cheating to win."

"Oh, _great!_" Dax groaned, "That's all we need!"

"We just have to beat them," Jak told him, "Like we've been doing."

"You guys have been doing great so far," David said encouragingly, "This should be in the bag."

Ashelin peered around him and rolled her eyes. "Uh oh," she groaned, "Here comes a rather large specimen now."

We all turned around just as Razer sauntered over to us with a large, red robot trailing behind him. I widened my eyes as I took in the sight of it; it bore a striking resemblance to the KG deathbots that had been around during both Metal Head wars. Next to me, David also paled. His reactions and mysterious meetings with Razer now made a little more sense.

"Well, well," Razer began, "If it isn't the rat, the cripple, and their mangy animal." He pointed at Daxter, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

"Oh, you're a riot," Dax replied. David gripped his wrench tightly in his hands as he frowned.

Razer just chuckled and gestured to the robot with his cigarette. "Have you met Mizo's newest racer?" he asked, "This is UR-86, the deadliest driver on the planet. Behind me, of course." I continued to watch with wide eyes as UR-86 stomped over to me and Jak, towering over us in the process as he glared down at us. I couldn't help it; I gulped and felt my heart rate increase.

"86 holds some of the top records for kills in a single event," Razer continued, "Even I have to watch out for this one."

"How original, Razer," David spat, "Taking a KG deathbot and turning it into this."

Razer faced David and smirked. "I have you to thank for that, Lloyd," he retorted, "Even far away in Haven, you inspired me." David didn't say a word. Odd that Razer would refer to David by his last name. _Guess they aren't that close anymore, _I thought wryly.

"Yes, I know all about the fact that you left for that city. You never told me you were going there, but I still found out." He faced UR-86 again, who was finished staring down at me and Jak. The robot turned to Dax next and picked him up by the head, shaking him around a little bit and eliciting a gasp from all of us.

"Oh, don't be shy," Razer cooed, "This bucket of bolts loves living things…so he can make them _dead_." He laughed again as UR-86 dropped the ottsel.

"Good luck out there," Razer growled, walking away with 86 in tow. The hulking creature mumbled something, but it was incomprehensible. Ashelin, Jak, David, Rayn, Daxter, and I all just glanced at each other in mute shock over the whole exchange.

"You okay, Dax?" I asked, glancing at the ottsel.

"I'm the _Daxtinator_,_" _Daxter replied, "I'm okay."

"Damn it," Rayn hissed, looking at her clipboard again, "With that new robot in the mix, who knows what tricks Mizo may pull?"

"If Razer uses UR-86 to hurt any of you, I'll kick his ass," David declared, stealing a glance at me, "I don't care." I frowned in sympathy.

"Oh, now you're definitely on our side?" Ashelin replied, folding her arms, "I know you apologized before, but did you really mean it?"

"Of course I meant it!" David assured her, "Besides, Ashelin, don't you remember who talked me into joining the good side in the first place? Two years ago?"

Silence. Jak, Dax, and I stared back and forth from Ashelin to David, and she widened her eyes, clearly remembering the same thing we were: she had been the one to convince him to leave the KG.

"Of course I do," Ashelin whispered, "But I'm wondering if _you _remember what else I told you that day."

"How could I forget?" David shrugged and tossed the wrench into the air.

"Anyway," he continued, "I better go see what Blitz and Pecker are up to. Good luck in the race today!" He about-faced and exited the garages as well.

"He sure is very up and down about his motives," Ashelin commented, "Are you going to race, Paige?"

I sighed as I thought about it for a minute. "Sure," I decided, "Why not?"

* * *

><p>I hadn't been racing in the Kras City streets since the night of the poison toast, so sitting there now gave me the chills. On either side of me, Jak and Torn flexed their fingers as they prepared to race as well.<p>

Behind us, Cutter and Edje revved up their engines as well, and UR-86 just looked around and chuckled to himself. At least, I thought he chuckled, seeing as how he was a robot. I had to admit I was nervous about racing against him. He _looked _dangerous. Not unlike Erol.

_3…2…1…_

"_And the light turns green!_" Blitz shouted as we all took off down the starting line, beginning the first of three laps this time instead of the usual two. Jak immediately claimed first place, followed by me and Torn. However, our competition was deadlier than ever: UR-86 was coming up behind us fast.

"_AHH! I've been hit!_" I heard Torn gasp as he was knocked off the side of the track by UR-86. Through my rearview mirror, I could see UR-86 crouching down in his seat as he approached me from behind. I watched as he accelerated and pressed a button on his dashboard, and out of nowhere, I saw a Yellow Eco missile sail towards me.

"AHH!" I screamed as well, jerking my car over to the right, even though it proved to be futile; UR-86's first missile missed me, but his second one made its mark. I could feel my car slide forward a little bit from the impact of the weapon while I plowed right towards a side building. _No! _I thought, desperately hitting the brakes on my car and power sliding out of the way in the nick of time.

"_Can you believe your eyes, folks?_" Blitz commented, "_UR-86 nearly takes both Torn and Paige out of the race! Can he get any deadlier than that?_"

Sighing, I watched as Cutter and Edje slid past me, and I scooped up some Blue Eco to help me catch up to the robot and Jak. I swerved around some Red Eco mines situated in the middle of the street, and after jumping over a few ramps, I managed to spot Jak and UR-86. The latter was giving the former a rough time, it seemed; he was tailgating him all the way to the finish line!

Fortunately, Jak seemed to be having a better time dealing with the bucket of bolts than either me or Torn by the time the second lap began; he adroitly dodged 86's attacks and used the Blue Eco turbo boosts to his advantage. I managed to quickly repair my car after driving through some Green Eco, and as I encountered the spot where UR-86 had taken me by surprise, I slowed down slightly to clear the turn. My vehicle had been through enough wear and tear so far and I didn't want another accident, nor to have Blitz comment on it in such a cavalier manner.

With that thought in mind, I narrowed my eyes as I concentrated on the track in front of me, using all my weapons to my advantage. The whole time, I noticed Cutter and Edje weren't trying as hard to race; with UR-86 around, what was the point?

By the time it was halfway through the third lap, I managed to catch up to Torn, who was trailing closely behind Jak and UR-86. Unfortunately, the robot had overtaken the renegade and was now driving in first place. "No!" I heard Jak yell after Torn hit him with a few bullets. I drove past the commotion and used some more Blue Eco to catch up to UR-86, who was muttering something else under his breath.

"Oh, no, you don't!" I declared, pressing a button on my dashboard and unleashing a ball of lightning from the front of my car. This weapon only seemed to target the racer in first place, and since that was UR-86, well…that worked in my favor.

"_ARRRRGH!_" the robot screeched, spiraling right off the ramp he had been trying to clear. I accelerated and jumped the gap, followed by Jak and Torn. I made a much wider turn around the curb than I should have, which gave Jak enough room to move past me and cross the finish line in first place. After that, both Torn and I finished our last lap, followed by Cutter, Edje, and finally UR-86, who looked more than just a little steamed at his loss. It was hard to tell, though.

"Yes!" Jak cried, "Samos taught me well!"

"Another race won!" Torn also exclaimed, stopping to high five me, Jak, and Dax.

"Are you okay?" I asked him, "After 86 almost took you out in the first lap?"

"I'm fine," Torn assured me, "We're still alive, and that's all that matters."

While we ran to go meet up with our friends, I looked over my shoulder and glanced at UR-86, who was fixing me with an ambiguous stare as he clenched his fists. For a second, I felt nervous, but as soon as Jak and Torn patted me across the shoulders, my concern disappeared. We had just won the next Grand Prix Qualifier, so there was no need to worry. Right?

* * *

><p><em><strong>That afternoon…<strong>_

**Too bad robots couldn't drink. Otherwise, I'd buy a round for UR-86. Even though he didn't exactly show emotion, I could tell he was feeling frustrated over his loss in the Grand Prix Qualifier. And it was all because of Jak and Paige. If Paige hadn't shot that weapon at 86, then Jak wouldn't have been able to drive past her and win the race. **

** "You want to kill that crippled Smith, don't you?" I asked him, "And Jak?" He nodded vigorously and pounded a robotic fist on the bar. **

** "Don't worry," I reassured him, "We'll get them." **

** "Yeah, don't worry," Edje piped up, "They haven't gotten to the Grand Prix itself yet." He, Cutter, and Shiv snickered and clicked their glasses together while I just took a careful sip of bourbon. **

** On the screen, Blitz made his appearance, as always, as he smoothed out his shirt and grinned at the camera. "**_**Hello, speed lovers**_**," he began, "**_**We're live once again for the biggest sport on the planet. It looks like the competition's really heating up. As are the piles of smoldering wrecks on the side of the road. Ha ha ha ha... Stay tuned for all the fireworks.**_**" **

** "Am I the only one who feels unnerved every time he's on the screen in that fashion?" I asked my comrades. **

** "No," a new voice suddenly piped up out of nowhere before the others could answer. I looked up from my drink as none other than my own brother walked into the Bloody Hook. **

** "He never looked good in purple," David commented, taking a seat right next to me, "And his in-your-face attitude is a turnoff." **

** I chuckled in spite of myself. "I've tried telling him that," I said, "He doesn't like to listen." **

** "Maybe **_**he's **_**a mountain instead of Paige," David muttered as he ordered a glass of scotch. He then looked up at me. **

** "So," he continued, "What's this now?" **

** I raised my eyebrows. "What's what?" I asked. **

** "**_**This**_**," David said, gesturing to the Bloody Hook, "This morning, we were ready to kill each other, and now…we're acting like brothers again. Like how things used to be." **

** I caught my breath and then lit a cigarette. I offered one to David, but he shook his head. "I was always a brother to you," I reminded him, "My family took you in, I protected you when we were growing up, and I always had your back in all situations." **

** "I had yours, too," David cut in, but I cut him off. **

** "And how did you thank me?" I continued, "By running off to fucking **_**Haven City**_**! Some brother you are." I glared at him. **

** "How'd you even find out about that?" he inquired, "I didn't tell you I was going there." I refused to answer that. **

** "You know why I did it," David reminded me, "I had to." **

** "Excuses," I snapped, "And I know the only reason you're even speaking to me this afternoon is so that I'll call off my boys and get them to stop trying to kill your friends. Well, I'm not doing that." David clenched his fist. **

** "You won't even leave them alone for my sake?" he cried. **

** "I guess blood isn't thicker than water, **_**David**_**," I replied, putting a nasty emphasis on his name, "As you so generously reminded me all those years ago." I blew some smoke into his face, and he waved it away violently as he began to cough. **

** "I hope you choke on that," I hissed, "Let's go, boys. Mizo probably wants to have a meeting soon." **

** The others just shared a quick glance. "Uhh, Razer?" Cutter began to ask, but I held up a hand. **

** "Don't, Cutter," I warned him, "Let **_**David **_**wallow in his own troubles, since he obviously can't decide who's more important to him. I won't be there to help him this time. Now, let's go." David finally stopped coughing enough to drink more of his scotch, and for a second, I felt guilty for treating him like this. **

** "I know you don't wanna hear this," Cutter said, trying again, "But he is your brother, even if you hate him right now." **

** I sighed as the guilt disappeared. Sure, he was technically my brother, but he needed to know how it felt. And he was going to find out as more time went by. I would just wait for the perfect opportunity. **


	10. Fortunate Return

All right! I'm finally back with the next chapter of "The Last Charge"! I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hit a little bit of writer's block, plus I've been pretty stressed out from other things going on at the moment, but most of that is starting to die down now. Thanks to everyone who's been reading and reviewing this story!

** DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p>"<em>Hello speed lovers," <em>Blitz broadcasted from his usual spot while we all watched,_ "We're live once again for the biggest sport on the planet. It looks like the competition's really heating up. As are the piles of smoldering wrecks on the side of the road. Ha ha ha ha... Stay tuned for all the fireworks._" I reached for the remote and switched the television off, unable to watch GT Blitz any longer. Others may have liked his on-air personality, but I didn't.

"How does he get that sheen in his hair?" Daxter asked, resting his chin in one of his paws, "I must know."

"The world may never know, Dax," I sighed, reclining on the couch next to Eileen and Jak.

"I guess we'll be seeing some pros out there today," Ashelin announced, running her fingers through her red dreadlocks.

"Oh joy," Rayn piped up sarcastically, "That Blitz fellow gives me the creeps and the smarmy blighter's even worse in person."

"You're telling me," I agreed, nodding at her. She just folded her arms and shook her head.

"If only he were-"

"Hey, people," Blitz greeted as he entered the room unannounced and interrupted Rayn, "Did you catch my broadcast?"

"How could we not?" Ashelin muttered out of Blitz's earshot.

Blitz just smiled and whistled. "You've got some serious competition today," he informed us, "People have been betting big. They say this championship is gonna come down to you guys and Mizo's Dream Team."

"Mizo's Dream Team?" Eileen echoed, raising her eyebrows.

"Ha ha ha," Blitz laughed, "Still, the odds makers say your team falls short." I glared at him from where I sat, but before I could reply, another, familiar voice cut me off.

"That's because most fools haven't figured me into the mix!" it said proudly. We all turned our attention to the door just as a familiar face stepped into the room.

"_Sig!_" Jak, Daxter, and I all shouted at the same time, taking in the Wastelander that had been one of our strongest allies, only now he wasn't only a Wastelander. He was the King of Spargus!

As soon as he smiled proudly at us, Jak and I glanced at each other and grinned as we approached Sig. All three of us placed our right fists over our chests, then clapped our hands together, and bowed to one another. I was surprised Jak was so eager to partake in this little greeting.

"Cool!" Eileen complimented, "Is that some sort of traditional Wasteland greeting?"

"Sure is," Dax explained proudly, "Sig taught it to us in the few weeks we were out there!" I couldn't help but feel proud as well; Jak and I were officially part of the Spargus Clan, and despite what had happened to Damas, Jak didn't seem sad over this reminder of the city in the desert.

"Is my camera out of focus?" Blitz gasped as he turned the camera to Sig, "The great Sig has entered the competition! This is going to be better than I thought. But, if you'll excuse me, I've got some _real_ interviews to do."

"Sig's just as important as the rest of us!" I reasoned, but GT Blitz only shrugged and walked out of the room, followed by his floating camera.

"Yeah," Sig mumbled, "You do that." He faced us again and stepped in the middle of the room.

"Sorry I'm late for the party, guys," he apologized, "I heard about Krew's little potion. That's why I never drink on the job. I say never trust a dead man. Don't worry, I'll help you get that antidote."

"So you're the one who couldn't make it," Rayn realized.

"Easy for you to say," Ashelin added, "Your life's not on the line."

"For my friends," Sig declared, "It is."

"Good to have you back, Sig," Jak said, nodding.

"Great to be back! Now, let's see about this so-called competition!" With that, we all turned and exited the hotel to go down to the track. We weren't sure what the next event would be, but we would find out soon enough.

"What happened to you, Paige?" Sig asked, glancing down at my boot and other bandages.

"That asshole, Razer, happened, that's what," I growled, "He tried to kill me in one of the first races."

"You better be careful next time," he warned me, "These racers aren't like the ones in Haven."

"I can tell," I gasped, "And I thought Erol was bad."

"Erol was child's play compared to all these racers," Jak piped up, overhearing my conversation with Sig.

"Well, I'm sure you two will blow them all out of the water," Sig assured us, smiling and nodding like a proud father.

"How's Spargus?" Jak asked, to my surprise.

Sig sighed. "Lena's taken over for now in my absence," he explained, "But other than that, it's been all right."

"So what's the next racing event?" Daxter piped up.

"Sounds like a Turbo Dash from what I heard when I first arrived here," Sig answered, "I'm gonna give this race a shot."

"Good luck," I whispered, patting both Sig and Jak as I waddled over to the bleachers to join up with the others. I couldn't wait for the day all my bandages could finally come off! Then I could truly get back into racing!

Once the rest of us were seated, we watched as Jak, Sig, and Ashelin raced against UR-86, Cutter, and Shiv. I widened my eyes as I took in the Power Cells scattered across the track. All six racers used them in order to gain points and turbo boosts. Just like the circuit race in Kras City, UR-86 proved to be tough competition, almost wiping out both Jak and Ashelin at one point. I found I was biting my fingernails from where I sat. _How _did UR-86 get so deadly?

"Sig's here?"

I gasped and glanced up as David moved to sit with us.

"David!" Torn cried, "What brings you here after being a disappearing act for such a long time?"

David shook his head. "I haven't disappeared," he reasoned, "I've just been…never mind. You wouldn't understand. I'm here now, aren't I?"

"Ashelin said you were trying to make up for the way you've been acting. I hope you're really trying."

"Depends on if you guys have faith in me." David looked away, and when I took a good look at his face, I noticed he had slight bags under his eyes.

"Everything okay?" I whispered.

David laughed harshly. "If you count having your own brother tell you he hopes you choke on his cigarette smoke, then yeah," he replied in a voice low enough so that it wouldn't reach the others.

I frowned. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "You know he's a psycho. No offense."

"None taken. So, Sig's here from the Wasteland, huh?"

"Yeah!" Keira piped up, overhearing him, "He was the one who couldn't make it the night of…you know…" David nodded.

"Now that Sig's here," he said, "Maybe we'll have even more of a shot at winning."

With that, we turned our attention back to the race, where Jak and Sig had the highest number of points. Jak was in first place, like always, and I could tell this was a sore point for Mizo's Dream Team, especially UR-86. He just crouched down in his seat as he stole a Power Cell from next to Ashelin. He roughly shoved past her and accelerated in order to catch up to Sig and Jak.

"So David," Rayn piped up, "Since you're trying to change, why _have _you been running off with Razer and his men?"

David kept one eye on the Turbo Dash below as he folded his hands. "If you must know," he explained, "I've been trying to get them all to back off. I have…connections, so to speak, and I've been using them to my advantage." I gasped again. Now _this _was news to me.

"_That's _why you've been running off so secretively?" Torn asked dubiously, "Why didn't you just say so?"

"Well, you all were ready to throw me to the Metal Heads. I was ashamed to say anything." He glanced at me. "I still am." I frowned in sympathy.

"What else did Ashelin say to you?" I asked, "That day she came to talk to you in the hospital after I…"

"You nearly blew my arm off?" David teased, and I punched him in the shoulder.

"If you must put it that way," I mumbled.

"Anyway, she told me to make sure I stayed on the good side once I left the KG. And I have, though it may not seem like it now."

"Yeah, we'll see," Torn muttered, turning away just as the Turbo Dash ended. Jak crossed the finish line just as the clock counted down to zero, and he was the racer with the most points.

"Come on! Let's go meet them!" Keira cried, and with that, we all got up from our seats as we went to greet Jak, Dax, Ashelin, and Sig, who were just climbing out of their cars.

"We've still got it!" Dax cried triumphantly.

"Another good race, guys!" Eileen cheered.

We were just about to turn and leave when a few voices called out to us. "Hey!" they shouted, and we all turned as Cutter and Shiv approached us. Jak growled and stepped in front of us, ready to fight them to the death if they tried anything.

"There's no need for that, _Jak_," Cutter chuckled, "We just wanted to steal Lloyd away for a while."

"Why?" Sig demanded, "What's going on?"

Shiv shrugged. "Nothin'," he retorted, "Just business."

"What kind of business?" Jak asked in a low voice.

"Just…business," Cutter insisted, which I supposed was code for _None of your fucking business._

"You know these bastards?" Sig asked, facing David, and I watched as the Freedom League guard flinched. Sig had always been intimidating. _That _hadn't changed.

"Unfortunately," David grumbled, but before he could protest, Cutter and Shiv were already grabbing him by the arm and dragging him away, causing Ashelin to frown and place her hands on her hips.

"Guys," we heard him groan as they led him away, "Can't we do this another time?"

"No time like the present, _brother_," Shiv replied cryptically.

"Brother?" Keira asked in confusion as Jak and I shared a glance. It was as if we were thinking the same thing at the same time.

"Paige, call Pecker," Jak requested, "We're going investigating."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Later on in the night…<strong>_

"Aye! This had better be good!" Pecker cried once we met up with him outside the hotel, "Blitz will be wondering what happened to me!"

"I don't think he gives a damn," Daxter muttered under his breath, but Pecker still heard him.

"Say that to my face!" he challenged, but Jak quickly broke the two of them up.

"Enough!" he growled, "This will be good, Pecker. It might even help when you co-host the show before the next race." Pecker seemed to be happy about that, and I just snickered to myself.

"Okay, fine," the moncaw sighed, "So tell me again what is going on with David?"

"He's Razer's brother," I explained, "But you can't tell anybody that!"

"Well, this puts a new spin on things, _no_?" Pecker retorted.

"Yes, it does," Jak agreed. After that, the four of us fell silent as we continued to head towards the same spot where Cutter and Shiv had dragged David. The sky was just beginning to turn dark, and the temperatures were starting to drop significantly. I wrapped my jacket even tighter around myself just as I felt Pecker land on my shoulder.

Jak led the way as we turned down a few alleys until we arrived at some sort of underground passageway that led to the sewers. Once we spotted the three men, we hid behind the wall and listened.

"Listen, Lloyd," Cutter piped up, his voice echoing off the pipes all around us, "We just wanted to tell you that we don't agree with what Razer did to you in the Bloody Hook today. I know he's pissed that you ran off to Haven all those years ago, but that wasn't right of him to pretty much say he hoped you died."

"Nothing he does is right anymore," David fumed as he lit a cigarette and began to puff on it, something I had never seen him do back in Haven, "I don't know why you two and Edje still hang out with him."

"He's one of our good friends," Shiv explained, "And he works for Mizo. All three of us are well taken care of with the two of them around."

David blew some smoke in the air before he took another drag. "So in other words, you're using him," he said. It wasn't a question. I could see the doubtful look on his face, almost as if he wasn't sure whether to laugh or cry at the fact that his brother seemed to be no more than a tool to benefit the others.

Cutter laughed. "That's a little harsh, Lloyd," he replied, "Don't you think?"

"No," David answered neutrally, "It's the truth. You're using him because he's close to Mizo."

"Are you starting to care about your brother again?" Shiv asked in surprise.

"He _is _family, even if I don't want to accept that right now." He looked away for a second as he finished smoking and put out the cigarette.

"I know you're confused, kid," Cutter quipped, patting David's shoulder, "You have every right to be conflicted, but you've gotta do what's best for _you_."

"You know why Razer's been after you since you've been back, right?" Shiv added, "Other than the fact that he's pissed about all those years ago?"

David refused to look at them as he put his hands in his pockets. "I can only guess," he said, "He wants me to rejoin Mizo's Dream Team, doesn't he?"

_No way! _I thought as Jak, Daxter, Pecker, and I all gasped and shared a glance. "David used to work for Mizo?" I whispered in shock.

"Yes, he does," Shiv confirmed, "You better make a decision soon, or else a lot of people are going to get burned. Including you and Razer."

David sighed and pushed past Cutter and Shiv as he began to exit the Sewers from the other way. Soon after, the two of them followed him, and we waited until the coast was clear before emerging from our hiding spot.

"_Precursors,_" Jak petitioned, "Can you believe it?"

"In some freaky, twisted way, yeah," Daxter retorted, "_Now _we're getting somewhere!"

"You know what this means, right?" I asked. The others just glanced at me and waited for an answer.

"We've got someone who knows all about Mizo on our side," I pointed out, "And that could help us solve the mystery of this racing season!"

"I will make David my new contact," Pecker decided, "I will hatch a plan to get him to reveal all his secrets to me. _Then _I will broadcast my findings on the show!" He rubbed his wings together as he said this and grinned to himself.

_I just hope his plan works, _I thought, _But why did David used to work for Mizo? And what happened to make him leave?_


	11. Red Cup Tensions

All right! Here we go with the next chapter! Sorry it took so long to update! Thanks to everyone who's been reading and alerting! :)

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and side plots are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p><em><strong>It was awfully quiet, Ashelin noticed as she and the others attempted to prepare for whatever races were approaching next. In fact, she and Keira were the only ones awake at this time, as they had volunteered to sit up and make sure Jak, Daxter, and Paige got back safely from whatever they were doing. There had been an awkward silence at first, so Ashelin decided to pace around the room and look out the window a few times. <strong>_

_** "Do you think they'll come back soon?" **_

_** Ashelin nearly gasped as she glanced up; she hadn't expected Keira to say anything to her directly. Not that they hated each other, but they weren't exactly best friends either. And they both knew why: they both had feelings for Jak. **_

_** "I know they will," Ashelin said in a firm voice, "They always do." **_

_** Keira laughed tentatively. "I guess if they can survive being thrown out in the Wasteland, they can take on Kras," she joked, "Which leads me to my next question." She took a deep breath, and for some reason, Ashelin felt a hint of nervousness course through her. **_

_** "I know this will probably sound stupid," Samos's daughter continued, "But do you think Jak and Paige like each other? You know, as more than friends?" **_

_** Ashelin widened her eyes and then had to chuckle. "Jak and Paige?" she echoed, "Definitely not. What makes you think they like each other?" **_

_** Keira sighed. "Well," she answered, "They've done a lot together. I mean, she went out to the Wasteland with him and everything, and the way they're always joking with each other-" **_

_** "Is just friendship," Ashelin interrupted, holding up one of her hands, "I would think they were almost like brother and sister, the way they interact. Trust me, you've got nothing to worry about. Jak still likes you." **_

_** Keira reclined on the couch. "That's how I feel sometimes," she admitted, "But ever since the whole drama with Erol, he's been sort of distant. Not that we haven't been close a few times, but still…" **_

_** Ashelin felt slightly guilty; she knew what Keira wanted to really say, but wouldn't because she was in the room. "Listen to me," she began, "The way Jak looks at Paige is nothing like the way he looks at you. And she's never stated or suggested that she's interested in him in that way. You have nothing to worry about. Honestly." **_

_** However, the reaction she received from Keira was the last one she expected; the young mechanic suddenly faced her and narrowed her eyes in suspicion. "You seem to be getting awfully defensive over the whole thing," she commented. **_

_** Ashelin responded by placing her hands on her hips. "No, I'm not," she insisted, "I'm just trying to tell you not to worry, because the kiss we shared in the desert meant nothing-" **_

_** "Wait, what?" Keira interrupted, going pale as her eyes widened in shock, "You and Jak kissed? When?" **_

_** Suddenly, Ashelin realized the mistake she had just made. **_**Oops, **_**she thought, covering her mouth. **_

_** "Ashelin?" Keira growled, leaping up from the couch, "When did you and Jak kiss?" **_

**Busted, **_**some voices deep inside Ashelin's head taunted. "Sorry, Keira," she apologized in a rough voice, "You might want to sit down for this…" **_

* * *

><p>"This day is getting weirder and weirder," I commented, "David formerly working for Mizo."<p>

"Well, at least we're getting somewhere," Jak said encouragingly, "See what else you can find, Pecker. We're going to rest up before the big race tomorrow."

While we had been in the middle of trailing Mizo's Dream Team, Pecker had informed us that the Red Cup Grand Prix was going to be tomorrow. _Wow, that was fast, _I couldn't help but think to myself. I guessed we had won enough races in order to be qualified.

"I will not let you down!" Pecker declared, saluting us with one of his wings before lifting off from my shoulder and flying away.

"We'll see about that," Daxter mumbled, and I covered my mouth and tried not to laugh. Even after everything from the last year, the two of them _still _couldn't stand each other.

"Ready for the race tomorrow?" I asked Jak, glancing over at him.

"Paige," he replied, "I was _born _ready!"

I laughed. "Ready for anything, huh?" I joked, "I'm ready, too. Hopefully after this race, my boot can finally come off." Jak nodded, and then the three of us fell silent the rest of the way back to the hotel.

By the time we returned, however, we heard something we weren't expecting to hear: voices having a very tense discussion. We all froze where we were as we recognized them. _Keira and Ashelin!_ I thought with dread, _Oh, crap._

We all just glanced at each other nervously, and Jak gingerly pushed the door open as we tiptoed inside. The sight we stumbled on shocked us; Keira and Ashelin were standing a few feet apart from each other, frowning as they had their little argument. "I always knew there was something about you that I didn't like, and now this proves it!" Keira was saying as she pointed at Ashelin.

"I told you it meant nothing," Ashelin insisted, putting her hands on her hips.

Before Keira could reply, Jak pushed past me and Daxter and moved to separate the two women. "Whoa, whoa, whoa!" he cried, "Time out! What's going on?"

"You should know," Keira answered, glaring at Jak, "You _kissed _Ashelin after the war last year?"

I gasped and felt the blood drain from my face. _Uh oh, _I thought, _She knows. _

"It didn't mean anything," Jak tried to explain, "How did you even find out, anyway?"

"I accidentally blurted it out before," Ashelin explained to us, "I didn't mean to…"

"Didn't mean to what?" Keira asked, "Kiss my boyfriend or let me know?"

"Keira, calm down," I tried to say as soothingly as possible, though she glared at me next.

"You knew, didn't you, Paige?" she realized, pointing at me now, "And you didn't tell me?"

I sighed as I thought about what the Green Sage's daughter was saying to me. This was the second time I had technically kept something from her, the first being that I had been a part of the DWP back in the first war and that I had known Jak. I felt bad, but I also knew it wasn't my place to tell. I just folded my arms and looked away.

"You, too, Daxter?" Keira inquired, turning to the ottsel next, who for once had nothing to say. Instead, he just crawled onto Jak's shoulder and clutched it tightly.

"Sig knew, too," I whispered, and Keira widened her eyes again.

"Oh, _Precursors,_" she petitioned, "Does Torn know?"

"Know what?" another voice cut in, and we all glanced towards one of the bedroom doors as Torn himself stepped into the room. _Oh, great, _I thought, face palming myself.

"Why is everyone shouting in here?" the ex-Underground member questioned, taking in Keira and Ashelin's red faces and the aghast expressions on the rest of us.

"Uhh, Torn?" I piped up, "You sure you want to know?"

"Shut up, Paige!" Keira snapped at me, "You didn't tell him, either, so you have no right to dictate whether or not he should know!"

"Again, know _what?_" Torn repeated, narrowing his eyes at all of us now.

"You better sit down for this," Ashelin told him, and looking suspicious, Torn sat down on the couch as Jak and Ashelin sat across from him. I felt awkward for my friends as Jak and Ashelin explained the kiss after Erol had been defeated. Torn also widened his eyes in shock, and he leapt up from his chair as if it had been electrified.

"You kissed my _girlfriend_?" Torn cried, shoving Jak and causing him to stumble back a little bit. Jak retaliated by pushing him in response.

"It was completely spur of the moment," Jak explained, "It didn't mean anything."

"It really didn't," Ashelin added in an attempt to stop the fighting, but that didn't faze Torn. He lunged for Jak again, taking out his curved knife as he charged towards the Wastelander. In response, Dark Eco crackled from Jak's skin, and we all gasped as we realized what was about to happen.

"Stop!" Daxter and I both shouted, racing forward. From next to me, I could see Keira and Ashelin approaching Torn as they grabbed him and moved him to the other side of the room. Meanwhile, Dax climbed onto Jak's shoulder and began whispering in his ear in order to calm him down while I held him by one of his arms. After a while, Jak and Torn seemed to calm down, though they were glaring at each other from opposite sides of the room. Keira and Ashelin, too, were eyeing each other with hostility as they backed away from each other. Torn took a few deep breaths and closed his eyes for a minute.

"You know," he began, breaking the awkward silence, "Suddenly, I'm not in the mood to be here right now. I'm going to take a walk."

"I'll come with you," Keira told him, glaring at us again as the two of them exited the hotel, slamming the door behind them. For a minute, all Jak, Daxter, Ashelin, and I could do was glance at each other.

"Shit," I cursed.

"Yeah, I know," Ashelin mumbled, "It was an accident. I didn't mean for her to find out like that."

"I was going to tell her when all of this died down," Jak said.

"You should've told her after everything died down last year," Dax pointed out, "Actually, _both _of you should have."

"Daxter's right," I agreed, shrugging as Jak glared at me. He lifted a finger to comment but I stopped him.

"Don't even think about it," I warned him, "Come on, let's go rest. We have a race tomorrow."

* * *

><p><em>Keira knew about the kiss from last year. She actually knew about it. It shouldn't have happened in the first place, but there was nothing we could do about it now. I hadn't meant for her to find out like this, and I was hoping she would forgive me and Ashelin. I was going to make it up to her before all this was over. <em>

_ The next morning was awkward. I got ready for the Grand Prix in silence as I thought about how Torn and Keira hadn't come back until early this morning. Where they had gone was a mystery entirely. _

_ Sig was the only one in the living room by the time Daxter and I went to sit out there. Sighing, I reached for the remote and turned on the television, revealing GT Blitz and Pecker, like always. _

_ "Once again, we bring you all the racing action as close as it gets!" Blitz announced, glancing down at his clipboard. _

_ "Yes indeedy," Pecker added excitedly, "The winner here will move one step closer to qualifying for the big championship race." _

_ "But that step could be right off a cliff!" Blitz cut in, "UR-86 has never lost in this event before and the crowd is screaming for another mechanical mashing here today." The camera then switched over to the robot himself, who was flexing his muscles and gazing into the camera. _

_ "Look at '86's confidence, his poise, his game face is just rock solid." _

_ "Yeah, well, he's a robot," Pecker told him, "What do you expect?" With that, I shut off the TV. _

_ "We're dead," Dax declared, slumping back onto the couch. _

_ "Watch yourself out there, Jak," Sig warned, "He can really light up a track, both with his speed and his weapons." _

_ "Let's melt this sucker!" I declared, frowning at the screen before getting up. Next to me, I heard a side door open, and Paige emerged in her racing gear. She was just slipping her gloves on over her hands as she glanced up at us. _

_ "Ready to race?" she asked. _

_ "Yeah," I told her, "Let's go." Thankfully, she didn't bring up last night's little incident. _

_ By the time we got to the garage, we spotted David checking our cars to make sure they were in working order. "David!" I cried. _

_ David looked up. "Oh, hey, guys," he greeted, "I thought I'd check your cars quickly before you raced. Keira was here before, and went I went over to say hi to her, she just walked away and didn't finish looking them over." He bit his lip nervously. _

_ "Did something happen?" he asked. _

_ "Keira's mad at all of us right now," Paige explained, "Torn, too, actually. We haven't seen them since last night." I felt guilty again as she said this, and I looked away. _

_ "Uh oh," David replied, "Whatever happened, I hope it all blows over soon. This definitely isn't the time to be getting angry." _You and me both, _I thought to myself. _

_ "How are they looking?" Sig questioned the Freedom League guard. _

_ "Right as rain," David reported, "You guys are gonna be great!" _

_ "Thanks," I thanked him, eyeing him warily for a second. He was even more eager to help us, and it was a little strange how he felt like he had to go the extra mile to prove that he was not like his brother. _

_ "There you guys are!" we heard Rayn cry as she and Pecker entered the garage, "We've been looking everywhere for you." _

_ "Sorry, Rayn," David apologized, "I was just inspecting their cars for them." _

_ "Well, the race is about to start," Rayn announced, "I just heard Blitz now. He's trying to say that you all are chickening out." _

_ "Oh, no we're not!" Dax piped up, waving one of his paws in the air, "We're trying to form a plan on how to win this thing!" _

_ "That's a first," Pecker mumbled, but before my best friend could reply, the moncaw flew over to David and landed on his shoulder. _

_ "Since you're not racing, David," he began, "How'd you like to help me save Blitz's show? If I have to listen to him make anymore jokes, I think I will go loco!" _

_ I couldn't stop myself from glancing at Paige and Daxter. I hoped Pecker's plan would work and that David wouldn't suspect anything. He clutched the wrench in his hands as he nodded a few minutes later. _

_ "Sure, why not?" he retorted, "Might as well try and put him in his place. See you guys around! Good luck in the race!" With a tentative wave and a small smile, he exited the garage. _

_ "Well, at least he doesn't suspect anything," Paige whispered. _

_ "What are you cherries talking about?" Sig asked, but before any of us could answer, we heard a loud clanking noise just as UR-86 and Razer entered the room. _Oh, great, _I thought. _

_ "Looks like we've got some tough competition, huh, 86?" Razer asked as the robot grunted something incomprehensible. _

_ "Or maybe not so tough," he continued as he puffed on his cigarette, "Seeing as how they won't live to see the end of the race." _

_ "That's what you think," I growled in response, clenching my fist as Paige, Dax, and Sig stood next to me in support. _

_ Razer just laughed. "You trust people way too easily, Jak," he commented, "I know Lloyd was just in here fixing your cars. He could have sabotaged them for all you know." _

_ "You're lying!" Paige accused, glaring at him as she folded her arms. _

_ "Am I?" Razer asked innocently, waving before motioning to UR-86. The two of them walked away, and Paige suddenly began to check our cars to make sure David hadn't been actually sabotaging them. _

_ "They look in working order to me," she assessed, "Razer's probably just being an ass, as usual." _

_ "Let's get this race over with," Sig suggested, and we each climbed into our cars as we drove over to the track. Dax dug his claws into my shoulders as we finally arrived, moving to brake next to UR-86, Shiv, and Cutter. _

_ "Welcome to the first event of the Red Cup Grand Prix!" Blitz announced, "Seems our band of newcomers has managed to survive all the way up to now, but will it be enough to beat 86? Only time will tell!" From the corner of my eye, I could see Paige shaking her fist at the sky in annoyance; GT Blitz wasn't one of her favorite people, especially after he had mocked her near-death experience at the beginning of the season. _

_ "On your mark!" Blitz shouted, "Get set! And…GO!" _

_ With the next bell, all six of us stepped on the gas pedal and peeled away from the starting line, beginning the first event of the Red Cup Grand Prix, where we had to accumulate as many points as possible in order to win. UR-86 slid into first place, concentrating on the road ahead of him as we struggled to catch up. To my left, Sig collected some Blue Eco and sped in front of me as he scooped up some Yellow Eco as well. To my right, Paige was trying to overtake Shiv, and the two of them were locked in battle, which she eventually won by ramming into him, sending him flying off track. _

_ So far, our cars seemed to be in working order, now that we were driving them on an actual track. Razer was wrong; David hadn't sabotaged our vehicles. _Keira, _I thought randomly as I rounded the corner and grabbed some Red Eco in order to leave mines behind me. 86 was just up ahead, and I frowned as I vowed to catch up to him. Sig had taken over first place for a while until the robot hurled some missiles at him and knocked him off course. Paige and I accelerated and raced each other to catch up to 86 first, and I eventually managed to reach him. _

_ "You!" 86 cried. At least, that's what I thought he said- the robotic voice made it impossible to understand him. _

_ "Yeah, me!" I shouted in response, releasing the most powerful Yellow Eco weapon that would hit the racer in first place only. As Blitz announced that I had knocked him out, I drove around him with Paige and Sig close behind. We were all so focused on winning this event that we didn't notice 86's very fast comeback this time around. _

_ "Jak, watch out!" Paige warned, but I was already way ahead of her: I laid a mine right in the robot's path, and we all watched as he exploded and got knocked off track again. _

_ "Damn!" Dax gasped. _

_ "You all right, cherry?" Sig asked over the din. _

_ I was just nodding when I suddenly heard a missile explode out of nowhere, and soon, I realized I was sliding away from the other racers and towards the edge of the track. _

_ "AHHHH!" Daxter screamed again as it looked like we were about to go right over the edge._


	12. Bittersweet Victory

Oh...my...God! I'm so sorry for not updating this in months! I hit a serious case of writer's block, and I got caught in between school work, other stories, and all that craziness. Anyway, here's the next chapter for anyone who's still interested in reading this. Thanks to everyone who's been reading it, and once again, I'm so sorry!

**DISCLAIMER: **Only my OCs and plot lines are mine. Everything else belongs to Naughty Dog.

* * *

><p><em>Damn it, Jak, don't die! <em>I thought, watching as he plowed right towards the edge of the track.

"AHHH!" Daxter screamed, but fortunately, it seemed that Jak had managed to regain control of the vehicle. He spun once before finally facing the right direction and taking off in a thick cloud of dust.

"_Wow, what a comeback!_" Blitz announced over the loudspeakers, "_Looks like Jak will still be in the race, but will it be enough to beat 86? Keep watching to find out!_"

"You okay, Jak?" I asked him through the headset I was wearing.

"_Yeah, we're okay!_" Jak confirmed, "_Keep going!_" I nodded and continued to drive, veering out of the way of some stray Red Eco mines the others must have laid across the track.

That UR-86 was a real piece of work, wasn't he? Come to think of it, he almost reminded me of Erol with his bloodthirsty nature. I shuddered at the thought of him giving me that neutral look after we had beaten him in the other circuit race. Despite the fact that his face was emotionless, there was still that underlying threat. If I hadn't knocked him off the track, he would have beaten us for sure.

Up ahead, Cutter was trying to hit Sig with a Yellow Eco Missile, but the new King of Spargus deftly avoided it and retaliated with a well-placed Red Eco mine, which successfully knocked Cutter off track. "Nice job, Sig!" I complimented him.

"_Thanks, cherry,_" Sig thanked me. I nodded and then refocused on the track in front of me, thankful that Razer wasn't here trying to sabotage me this time.

Speaking of Razer, I was dying to know how he was reacting to all this. Jak, Sig, and I were way far ahead of UR-86 at this point, and I was sure he wasn't too happy about that little fact. _Good, _I thought, smiling to myself a little bit.

Unlike the other circuit races, the all the events in the Red Cup Grand Prix were three laps instead of two, and we spent the rest of the time trying to rack up as many points as possible. Whoever obtained the most points by the end of the third event won the Grand Prix. Hopefully, one of us would be able to beat UR 86 by gaining enough points.

There were a few close calls involving UR-86, but fortunately, we managed to avoid his attacks for the most part.

While I continued to race over the next three events, I thought back to David, Keira, and Torn, and I wondered how all three of them were doing. I hadn't seen Keira or Torn in the stands since the revelation last night. I sighed to myself. We had to talk to them again after the Grand Prix was over.

And David. I hoped Blitz wasn't annoying the hell out of him, too. And what was happening with my friend and Pecker? Was the moncaw subtly getting information out of him about Mizo's crime syndicate?

_Boom! _"AHH!" I screamed, feeling something hit the back of my car. I spun a few times, kicking up some dust just as Shiv passed by me, laughing to himself.

"What's the idea?" I shouted after him. Shiv only chuckled before taking off.

"Asshole," I mumbled to myself, putting the pedal to the floor and continuing on my way.

* * *

><p>At the end of the second event, Blitz announced that there would be a short break before the third and final circuit race. In that time, I parked my car off to the side and removed my helmet, glancing up in time to see Jak, Daxter, and Sig huddled together in a corner.<p>

"You're doin' great so far, rookie," Sig was complimenting Jak, "But it's only gonna get worse from here. Just hang in there and you should beat that bucket of bolts with no problem."

I picked up the pace a little bit before finally reaching them. "Hey, guys," I greeted.

"Hi, Paige," Jak replied, "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," I assured him, "We're almost there. A few more points and we'll have 86 beaten!"

Jak was about to answer when we heard another voice out of the blue.

"Great job, you three!"

We turned in time to see Eileen and David sprinting towards us as David hugged me. I felt a little awkward, but I returned the hug all the same as Jak watched us carefully.

"Wow!" David exclaimed, "This has been one exciting race! I was grinning in the broadcasting room the whole time."

"How's bent beak been treatin' ya?" Dax asked, earning a chuckle from the rest of us.

David chuckled. "The usual," he responded, "Except he's been asking me a lot of questions about Mizo. How the hell am I supposed to have all the answers about him?"

Jak, Daxter, and I subtly traded glances. "Well, you're the only one in our group that was actually born here," I explained, "He probably just thinks you might know more than we do, since we're not natives."

All right, so that last part was a lie, but David didn't need to know that.

"It's just weird, that's all." The Freedom League Guard shrugged.

Jak glanced away from us and then pointed out, "Hey, look, it's 86."

We all turned and stared at 86 stood on the other side of the track, watching us before facing the wall and punching it. It produced a loud sound as a little bit of the wall crumbled from the impact.

"Shit," I cursed under my breath, "I hope he doesn't kill us during the third event."

"Ahh, he's no match for the Daxtinator," Daxter reassured me, making me chuckle a little bit.

"Always the confident one, eh?" Eileen teased, "Well, we better get going before Blitz bites our heads off."

"More like mine," David said to her, "I'm supposed to be broadcasting this with him and Pecker. If he makes one more crack about you guys…" He trailed off there.

"Never mind. Good luck out there!"

* * *

><p><em><strong>A harrowing third event later… <strong>_

My nerves were shot by the time the final lap began. I glanced up ahead through my goggles and noticed that UR-86 and Jak were driving right next to each other, each one trying to run the other off the road. I would have bitten my fingernails, but I had to hold onto the steering wheel or else I'd crash again! _I bet Razer will love that, _I thought sarcastically as I rolled my eyes, _Anything that'll piss off his brother._

By the time the Red Cup Grand Prix was finished, Jak, Sig, UR-86, and I had managed to gain the most points, with Jak in the lead and 86 close behind him. What made it even more harrowing was that Jak was two points ahead of the robot!

As for me, I was in shock when I crossed the finish line and glanced up at the screens that were broadcasting Jak's face everywhere. Fireworks went off, and the crowd was roaring at the top of its lungs.

Off in the distance, I could have sworn I saw UR-86 pounding the dashboard in frustration as he continuously gave Jak supposed death stares. I ignored the sinking sensation in my stomach for the time being as I raced over to congratulate my friend.

Even now, a big crowd was growing around him, and I had to push my way through everyone to get to the big group minus Torn and Keira. "Congratulations, my boy!" Samos was saying, patting Jak on the back.

"Yes, nice work, Jak!" Rayn agreed, "Good work to all of you!" She glanced at me and Sig as she said this, realizing she couldn't forget our efforts as well.

"You did good, chili pepper," Sig added, patting Jak as well once Samos was finished.

"Great work!" I piped up with a big grin on my face. Suddenly, we heard something click, and we all glanced up at the screen as Blitz, Pecker, and David made their appearance. Blitz looked stunned while David was trying to hide his satisfied smile.

"_That was a big win for the newcomer_, _my fine feathered friend,_" Blitz mused, "_We're gonna have to pay more attention to this boy._"

"_Told you he'd win,_" David added, not bothering to hide the smile anymore, "_He always does._"

Blitz scowled at him before flashing another smile into the camera.

Meanwhile, Pecker hovered for a bit before landing on David's shoulder.

"_David and I have done some digging, G. baby,_" Pecker announced,_ "And we've uncovered more information about the rumors of that big underworld bet. Someone is manipulating the sport!_"

We all gasped. So someone had been fixing these races? Was that was Pecker was trying to say? No wonder Razer had tried to sabotage my Freeze Rally!

"I _knew _something was wrong with Razer and his goons," Ashelin hissed under her breath, "It's them. It's gotta be!"

"Mizo," Rayn added, shaking her head and sighing sadly.

We all looked up again as Blitz chuckled half-heartedly. "_You know,_" he said through gritted teeth, "_I've been covering this sport for decades. Do you two honestly think you can come onto my *beep* show and make me look like a *beep* fool? Well, *beep* you! *beeeeeep*!_" David and Pecker looked horrified and quickly leaped out of the way as Blitz lunged for them, knocking the camera aside and causing it to cut out due to technical difficulties.

"Oh, shit, come on!" Jak cried, gesturing to me and Daxter.

"We'll meet you back at the hotel!" Jak said to the others as the three of us hurried along.

"Well, _somebody's _mouth needs to be washed out with a bar of soap!" Daxter commented.

"That's the truth," I agreed, "I wonder what that was all about."

By the time we arrived at the building where Blitz had made his broadcast, we found Pecker flying around outside the room. "Pecker!" I shouted, "Are you okay?"

"I am," Pecker confirmed, "But I don't think David is. He's still in there with GT." We peered inside just in time to catch Blitz cornering David until he had him backed against the wall, and Jak moved in front of me, extending his long ears so that he could hear what they were saying.

"Where do you and Pecker get the gall to _humiliate _me on my own show?" Blitz demanded, "Reporting things like that?"

David looked up and glared at him. "Because people need to know the truth!" he replied, "And I think it's time it was brought into the light."

Blitz backed off and seemed to consider what the younger man was saying. "I see," he said, "Well, in that case, I should tell you right now that I've done some digging of my own, David. And I've found a few things that make you pretty spotlight worthy."

We all gave each other another look as David scoffed. "Like what?" he asked in disbelief.

"The night you left for Haven City."

My friend's eyes widened and his mouth dropped open in shock for a second before he regained his composure. "Fine," he huffed, "I see how it is. I'll just back off from this whole thing. I won't talk to you, Pecker, or anyone else about what we announced earlier today."

Blitz grinned. "That's better," he said, patting my friend on the shoulder, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go and apologize for my beastly behavior on the screen. Wouldn't want the ratings to go down because of that." He laughed and exited the room.

"Don't worry, I'll keep everything on the down low!" David called out after him, watching as Blitz shut the door behind him.

As soon as the racing commissioner was gone, we heard the Freedom League guard mutter under his breath, "Over my dead body."

* * *

><p><em><strong>A little while later…<strong>_

"Good news!" Rayn announced as she visited us back at the hotel, "Because we won the Red Cup Grand Prix, we're now qualified to race in the Green Cup!"

"Well, at least we're one cup closer to getting the cure for the poison," Jak mused, "It's a start. If we could beat 86, then we should be able to handle whatever else is thrown at us."

"Now you're talking, chili pepper," Sig spoke up as he took a sip of water.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened, and to our surprise, Keira and Torn walked in. "Hey, guys," Eileen greeted cautiously, "Great news! We won the Grand Prix!"

"We saw," Torn retorted in his traditional raspy voice, "We were watching from the Bloody Hook. Good job." Keira just folded her arms and looked down at the ground.

"Keira?" I asked cautiously, afraid she was going to snap at me.

"Yeah, nice work, everyone," she replied in a neutral tone of voice. There was an awkward silence for a few minutes before Torn cleared his throat.

"Well, we're gonna go get some sleep. Good night, everyone."

And before we could say another word, the two of them disappeared from the main room into their respective bedrooms.

"Man, the spit really hit the fan here," Sig commented.

"Got that right," I mumbled, "And Jak, Dax, and I caught Blitz blackmailing David earlier. He did something he's obviously not proud of. But what could it be?"

"I can name a few," Jak answered in a slightly harsh tone, "He was one of the guards in the…you know…"

I sighed. I knew what he was referring to. _The Dark Warrior Program, _I thought to myself.

The Dark Warrior Program was horrible in itself; I knew that firsthand. Despite the fact that I still regretted being a part of that heinous program to this day, it hadn't made me ever feel like I needed to leave Haven.

So what could David have possibly done that made him leave Kras City?

* * *

><p><em><strong>The Bloody Hook was alive with gossip about the new kid who had won the Red Cup Grand Prix earlier that day. Every television in the damn bar was replaying various parts of the three circuit races that had allowed Jak to earn enough points to beat UR-86. Not only that, but GT Blitz's colorful broadcast following the Grand Prix was also replayed for everyone to see. <strong>_

_** David raised another drink to his lips as he tried to avoid the glances from some of the other patrons sitting around him. It was bad enough that Razer already hated his guts, and now he had the elephant that was Blitz's blackmail hanging over his head. **_**What was I thinking? **_**David thought to himself, **_**Trying to act all tough around GT Blitz? I can't tell him how to run his show! But then again, I can't let him continue to badger my friends like this! **

_** He drank a little more as he watched the television switch from broadcasting the Grand Prix to an infomercial on where to find good racing cars. **_**Fuck racing, **_**David thought to himself, slamming his fist on the bar, **_**Fuck Razer, Blitz, and Kras City in general! **

_** "You look upset." **_

_** David looked up as a hooded guest sat down at the bar next to him. Judging from the voice, he realized it was a woman underneath the hood. **_

_** "I'm not upset," he insisted, "Just stressed out over this racing season, that's all." **_

_** "Well, I know how you feel," the woman replied, "I've been thrown away by my friends, too. You just can't trust anyone anymore." **_

_** David blinked. "I'm sorry," he apologized, "But why are you telling me this?" **_

_** The woman balled her hands into fists and sighed. **_

_** "Because I want you to help me get back at a few people. Well, someone specific." **_

_** "Who?" **_

_** What David saw next shocked him. The woman sighed as she removed her hood, exposing her pale face, blond hair, and blue eyes. That wasn't what sent the Freedom League guard into a tail spin. No. It was the fact that her ears were short, unlike everyone else's in this universe. Well, except for one other person…**_

_** "Paige Smith."**_


End file.
